Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres
by loumonie
Summary: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission Séduire Harry Potter .
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres

Résumé: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission « Séduire Harry Potter ».

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à j.k.r mais Alcyone est à moi.

Auteur: Loumonie

Rating : M & R

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple principale slash, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéros.

Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure

Alcyone peut être une fille et un garçon mais son côté masculin domine. Il n'apparaissait en homme que dans l'intimité et elle apparait en public comme une femme. Et un mot pour ma bêta qui m'aide énormément, merci mille fois Dymitry !

_fourchelang_

**pensée**

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Année 1996

Un demi-ange, aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux d'un bleu foncé, était devant le portail de la célèbre école de Poudlard. Elle était habillée d'un pull noir à manche longue, qui cachait ses formes féminines avantageuses, d'un collant noir déchiré à quelques endroits donnant un air sauvage à la tenue, d'une paire de bottes à talon et d'une veste courte en cuir blanche qui pouvait laisser voir son ventre si elle ne portait pas de pull. Elle avait une peau légèrement métissée et un visage d'ange. Sur son dos, était inscrite la preuve qu'elle était un ange depuis sa naissance. Des ailes y étaient dessinées.

Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère, celle-ci était morte en couche à cause de la trop grande puissance que l'enfant dégageait. Après sa naissance, elle avait été recueillie dans un orphelinat moldu jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'échappe en utilisant ses pouvoirs sans le vouloir à l'âge de ses 4 ans. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours à transplanner de maison en maison surprenant les habitants qui avait mis des sorts de protections assez puissants. L'enfant se contentait de manger chez les hôtes et de disparaître le lendemain, en leur laissant une brûlure sur le front après les avoir embrassés pour les remercier.

Puis un jour, elle avait transplané dans un manoir qui avait attiré sa curiosité. Elle s'y était promenée pied-nu, habillée de sa robe d'été blanche et rouge en dentelle. Elle rentra dans une immense bibliothèque. Se sentant attirée par ces nombreux livres, elle s'était installée par terre et avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir les contempler.

Quelques instants plus tard, un serpent vînt voir l'enfant qui n'en fut pas effrayé. Elle fut intrigué par sa présence et avança sa main avec l'intention de le toucher mais il recula, semblant dégoûté. L'enfant le regarda d'un air triste. Nagini en avisant cette tristesse dans le regard de l'enfant, s'était approchée et enroulée autour d'elle, lui donnant du réconfort.

Depuis ce jour, l'enfant restait vivre au manoir avec Nagini. Le serpent lui parlait du monde magique et des différentes écoles de magie où elle irait plus tard et il lui apprenait à jeter des sorts. L'enfant se sentait bien et heureux avec le serpent. Elle arrivait même à lui parler sans s'en rendre compte surprenant Nagini qui l'aimait de plus en plus.

Deux ans plus tôt, alors que l'adolescent s'occupait dans le Manoir avec Nagini, cette dernière murmura:

_- « Il est de retour »_

_- « Qui ? »_

_- « T__on papa »_

_- « J'ai un papa ? »_

_- « Eh bien, lui et moi allons s'occuper de toi comme notre fils et tu seras son héritier. Alors oui, on peut dire que ce sera ton papa »_

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer Lord Voldemort qui regarda avec surprise Nagini en compagnie d'un adolescent dans sa demeure, ses yeux rouges le scrutaient:

_- « Nagini ? »_

_- « Vous êtes de retour »_

_- « Qui es-ce ? »_

_- « Ton héritier »_

Voldemort regarda attentivement l'adolescent qui l'observait avec arrogance. Le mage noir sourit, il aimait bien cette petite surtout cette puissance qu'elle dégageait alors qu'elle avait ce visage d'ange:

- « Quel parfaite héritière, tu t'appelleras l'héritière des ténèbres, Alcyone »

La désormais, Alcyone sourit avec joie, donnant une bouffé de chaleur à Lord Voldemort. Alcyone travaillait d'arrache-pied pour être une bonne héritière, elle avait appris bien plus de sorts en deux ans que depuis son arrivée au manoir. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même était son professeur, il la traitait comme sa fille aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre. Il lui offrait tout ce qu'elle désirait à condition de son bon travail et de sa loyauté.

Le monde sorcier tremblait sous l'aura meurtrière que dégageait la princesse des ténèbres. Durant ses attaques, elle était tellement puissante que Voldemort ne pouvait qu'être soulagé qu'elle soit de son côté. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, il pourrait souffrir entre ses mains et espérer la mort. Les mangemorts la craignaient et la respectaient.

Alcyone ne pleurait jamais. Son regard s'était assombri d'année en année, vivant auprès des ténèbres. Pendant les combats, elle avait son visage caché par un masque qu'elle n'enlevait que dans le monde Moldu où elle allait souvent pour ses achats et pour pouvoir se comporter comme une personne normale. Mais depuis certain temps, elle se droguait et devenait de plus en plus cruelle et égoïste avec ses victimes et avec les mangemorts qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle avait un fiancé qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, l'héritier selon une prophétie. Malfoy junior était bien le seul mangemort qui avait le courage de s'approcher d'elle et faisait équipe avec elle pour les missions. Le monde sorcier les appelait les époux des ténèbres et personne ne souhaitait se retrouver entre leurs mains. La princesse des Ténèbres était bien plus terrifiante que son fiancé et semait l'effroi à chacune de ses apparitions.

Elle avait un look provoquant et une attitude rebelle. Elle s'habillait toujours avec une touche de noir et elle teintait ses cheveux tous les mois de couleurs différentes. Mais dans le rôle d'Alcyone, il laissait leur couleur naturel à ses cheveux, c'est-à-dire blanc argenté.

Lord Voldemort avait décidé de l'envoyer à Poudlard pour qu'elle soit son espionne auprès de Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter qu'elle allait devoir séduire et détruire à la bataille finale pour pouvoir le vaincre facilement. Il avait énormément confiance en son héritière et fille, mais devant son attitude inconsciente, il voulait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Voilà comment celle-ci se retrouvait là devant Poudlard.

Elle avait avec elle, une valise moldu où était ses affaires, c'est la première fois qu'elle allait aller à Poudlard, avant elle allait à Durmstrang où elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, pour elle, les élèves de Durmstrang étaient trop coincés. Même si c'était une héritière redoutée, elle n'en restait pas moins une adolescente qui s'amusait et qui jouait des tours aux autres avec le sourire grâce à son tallent en potion. Severus Rogue lui avait donné des cours alors qu'elle était au Manoir à la demande de son père adoptif, à sa plus grande joie.

Avant de transplaner, elle prévenue son serpent qui était enroulé autour de son bras et son louveteau de neige puis ils apparurent à l'intérieur du château. Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore:

- " _Ce n'est pas normalement impossible de transplanner dans Poudlard? "_

_- " Chai pas. Moi j'ai réussi en tout cas. Ça me facilite le travail. "_

Elle arriva devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore et sourit, devinant le mot de passe:

-" Tarte au citron "

La statue bougea laissant voir un escalier qu'elle monta. Elle rentra dans le bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil en scrutant les environs sous les yeux écarquillés de Dumbledore, puis elle reporta son attention sur le vieux fou comme l'appelait son père :

- " Qui êtes-vous ? "

" Rosalida Casandre, je suis l'élève transférée. L'école de Durmstrang vous a envoyé une lettre, non ? " demanda-t-elle en regardant ses longs ongles vernis en rose comme ses cheveux et en admirant sa bague de fiançailles.

- " Ah c'est vous ? "

- " Oui. "

- " Vous êtes charmante. "

Dumbledore lui sourit d'un air malicieux auquel Rosalida répondit par un sourire chaleureux. Il essaya de rentrer dans l'esprit de la jeune adolescente par la légimencie se retrouva rejeté deux mètres plus loin. Il se releva et croisa le regard d'Alcyone qui lui disait clairement « n'essayez même pas ».

- " Mon inscription est faite, non ? "

- " Oui, dans cinq minutes, c'est l'heure du dîner, nous allons laisser le choixpeau décider de votre maison et après vous serez une élève à part entière de cette école "

- " Bien...ah j'oubliais, je suis un ange de merlin "

Dumbledore sourit d'un air malicieux:

- " Avec votre puissance, je me le disais bien " dit-il à voix basse _**" trop de magie noire "**_ pensât-il

- " On y va ? "

- " Bien sûr "

Ils sortirent du bureau et marchèrent jusqu'à la Grande salle. Alcyone prit un chewing-gum dans sa poche et le mit dans sa bouche, elle soupira d'aise au goût de fraise. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves déjà présents regardaient Rosalida avec émerveillement. Elle caressait son louveteau qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras en mâchouillant son chewing-gum, ne se préoccupant pas des regards qui se posaient sur elle. Pourtant arrivée à la hauteur d'Harry Potter, elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager l'ennemi de son père. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de mépris, ce sale gosse osait vouloir tuer la seule famille qu'elle avait avant de sourire d'un air charmeur. Sa mission commençait dès maintenant.

Harry Potter en voyant la voyant, senti son cœur battre à vif allure. Elle était magnifique. Il n'avait pas compris son regard, mais s'était sentit troublé. Il avala difficilement sa salive, cette fille ne le laissait pas indifférent, vraiment pas indifférent.

Les autres élèves masculins la regardaient avec envie. Rosalida sourit en se disant que s'ils savaient qu'elle avait un service trois pièces comme eux, ils reculeraient, refusant de changer de bord. Ils arrivèrent à la table des professeurs où Dumbledore se posta devant toute la salle qui le regardait, attendant la nouvelle:

- " Bonjours comme vous le voyez Poudlard accueille une nouvelle élève. Elle vient de Durmstrang et était la meilleure de son école, je souhaite que vous l'accueillez à bras ouvert, voici Rosalida Casandre "

Alcyone fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum et se massa la nuque. Rogue la regardait méfiant alors que McGonagall la regardait avec insistance. Elle pouvait prédire d'avance que cette élève changerait pas mal de chose dans cette école.

Dumbledore prit le choixpeau qu'il posa sur la tête de la jeune fille qui grimaça de dégoût en sentant cette "chose " posée sur elle. Le choixpeau sursauta:

- " Quel évènement rare, le dernier des anges du monde magique à Poudlard. Et cette puissance quelle chose magnifique. Tu devrais aller à Gryffondor, mais ce sera SERPENTARD "

Rosalida ferma les yeux, rassurée. Elle savait qu'on allait la mettre à Serpentard mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle descendit de l'estrade et marcha jusqu'à la table des Serpents sous les yeux des autres élèves. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir vers le fond, Draco Malfoy s'adressa à elle :

- " Tu pourrais t'asseoir à côté de moi "

Pansy, à ses côtés, exprima directement son mécontentement:

- " Mais Draco, si elle vient à côté de toi, soit Blaise sois moi devront partir "

Drago regarda Blaise à qui il sourit, puis eux deux posèrent leurs regards sur Parkinson, qui prit un air outré:

- " C'est une blague Draco, j'espère "

- " Pas du tout, casses-toi Pansy "

Pansy se leva et partit s'asseoir entre Crabbe et Goyle après avoir lancé un regard noir à la nouvelle qui lui renvoya, ennuyé par l'attitude de la brune :

- " Tu peux t'asseoir "

_**- " Ça ce n'était pas prévu, il est con ou quoi ? Bon autant profiter d'être à Poudlard pour me le faire sans que père ne le sache, j'espère qu'il est mieux que Lucius "**_ pensa-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Oui même âgée de 15 ans, elle avait déjà une longue liste d'amants. Draco lui lança un sourire auquel elle répondit. Il était le seul à savoir sa mission et devait la protéger sous la menace de Voldemort. Toute la Grande salle regardait l'ange et Malfoy se sourire. Harry sentit la jalousie l'envahir.

_**- " Mais pourquoi Malfoy ? " **_hurla-t-il au plus profond de lui, Ron regardait en rêvant et en bavant sur l'ange, dégoûtant Hermione qui décida de le réveiller. Elle donna un coup puissant sur la table en criant:

- " RONALD WEASLEY "

Il sursauta et reporta toute son attention sur la jeune fille

- " Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda-t-il, paniqué, sous le regard noir d'Hermione et moqueur de Dean.

- " Hermione est jalouse. Arrêtes de reluquer la nouvelle. "

- " Mais... je je ne la reluque pas " bredouilla-t-il faisant rire encore plus Dean.

- " Hé ! Regardez ! " cria un élève de Serdaigle qui fixait la nouvelle, tous reposèrent leur regards sur Alcyone qui avait enchanté ses couverts pour manger sans bouger le petit doigt. La plupart des élèves la regardait en souriant, l'ange mangeait avec grâce et avec classe surprenant Malfoy à qui elle plaisait de plus en plus. Savoir qu'une aussi belle femme lui était promise, le rendait fier, très fier. Il savait qu'elle avait de nombreux amants ce qui ne le dérangeait pas vu que lui-même en avait pas mal.

Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, ils s'entendaient très bien, l'un avec l'autre et se désiraient, mais les seuls moments où ils se voyaient, étaient au Manoir avec Voldemort, aucun des deux ne voulait imaginer la réaction du Lord s'il les trouvait en plein acte. Le prince des serpentards la chérissait en lui offrant de nombreuses sortes de cadeau, d'ailleurs le serpent d'Alcyone, lui avait été offert par Malfoy après une sortie shopping qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances.

Mais depuis que l'héritière avait sombré dans la drogue et l'alcool. Draco ne savait pas que faire et il s'était senti honteux d'avoir une fiancée qui deviendrait peut-être pire que sa tante Lestrange, ce qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas. En sachant sa mission, il avait été rassuré, à ses côtés, il pourrait l'empêcher de sombrer encore plus.

Après mangé, Alcyone voulut se lever pour partir, mais Draco finit vite fait son assiette à la plus grande surprise des Serpents qui n'étaient pas habitués à voir leur prince manger aussi vite. Le blond rattrapa Rosalia et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle sous les têtes ébahis des élèves et des professeurs, sauf Dumbledore qui souriait d'un air malicieux. Harry ne voulant pas les laisser, se leva et sortit à son tour pour les suivre.

* * *

A suivre dans le prochain épisode:

- " Rosa, on doit y aller "

Potter sursauta en entendant la voix de sa némésis dans un de ses moments de bonheur, il soupira. Alors qu'il allait parler, Rosalida se leva précipitamment, elle venait de se rappeler que son père les attendait elle et Draco:

- " Merde on y va Dr...Malfoy "


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres

Résumé: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission « Séduire Harry Potter ».

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à j.k.r mais Alcyone est à moi.

Auteur: Loumonie

Rating : M & R

Pairing : Drago Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple slash principal, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéro

Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure

_Fourchelang_

**Pensée**

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Dans le dernier chapitre :

_**Après mangé, Alcyone voulut se lever pour partir, mais Draco finit vite fait son assiette à la plus grande surprise des Serpents qui n'étaient pas habitués à voir leur prince manger aussi vite. Le blond rattrapa Rosalida, ils sortirent ensemble de la salle sous les têtes ébahis des élèves et des professeurs, sauf Dumbledore qui souriait d'un air malicieux. Harry ne voulant pas les laisser, se leva et sortit à son tour pour les suivre.**_

Ils sortirent de la Grande salle et marchèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tout à coup, Malfoy poussa la princesse des ténèbres contre le mur avant de se coller à elle, mettant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de l'ange. Il approcha son visage, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Ils se dévoraient du regard avec passion, le cœur de Draco battait la chamade, ainsi que celui de Rosalida :

_**- " Enfin " **_pensèrent-ils en même temps

- " Rapide " dit-elle dans un souffle en souriant dévoilant une rangée de dent parfaitement blanche.

- " Si tu n'étais pas aussi attirante, j'aurais pu résister. "

- " C'est un compliment ? "

- " Prend-le comme tu veux. "

- " Un Malfoy qui fait des compliments, c'est impossible, non ? "

- " Pourtant je viens de t'en faire un. "

Elle sourit, faisant battre encore plus fort le cœur du prince des Serpentards. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, la voix d'Harry Potter se fit entendre :

- " MALFOY ! Tu comptes violer cette jeune fille dans le couloir à la vue de tous ? "

Draco soupira, énervé que sa némésis vienne le déranger dans un moment pareil. Alcyone sourit, elle avait senti sa magie et savait qu'il allait arriver, mais elle était frustrée qu'il intervienne à** Ce **moment. Malfoy et elle se regardèrent avant que le prince des serpents ne se détache d'elle.

- " On se voit plus tard Rosa " dit-il avant de s'éloigner. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide et vite. Rosalida rigola en sachant pourquoi il partait. Drago lui lança un regard noir qui ne pouvait cacher une touche d'amusement. Elle calma son fou rire et posa son regard sur Harry:

- " Bonjour "

Harry rougit en la voyant le détailler:

_**- " Pas fameux, va falloir faire quelque chose, pas question que je me trimbale avec cet elfe de maison ! "**_ pensa-t-elle

- " Vous allez bien ? Malfoy ne vous a rien fait au moins ? " demanda Harry visiblement inquiet. Rosa voulut éclater de rire une fois de plus, mais se retint.

_**- " Il est aveugle en plus, pas étonnant avec ses lunettes. "**_

- " Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. Sinon, il aurait reçu un sort qui lui aurait fait pousser une troisième oreille et des dents de lapin. "

Potter rigola en imaginant le résultat.

- " Ce serait hilarant, je voudrais bien voir ça. "

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Harry rougit en pensant à ce qu'il allait demander :

- " Je pourrais vous faire visiter Poudlard...enfin si vous voulez. "

- " Oui et ne me vouvoyez pas, je suis plus jeune que vous. "

- " D'accord, si tu fais pareil. "

- " Il n'y a pas de problème. On y va ? "

- " Oui allons-y. "

_**- " Tellement gamin. Soit plus doué pour la drague, abrutie de Potter. " **_pensa l'héritière en soupirant de dépit.

_**- " Et baf dans les dents de Malfoy...Elle est belle"**_ pensa avec joie le garçon qui a survécu.

Ils se sourirent et marchèrent côte à côte, en bavardant sur ce qu'ils aimaient et ce qu'ils détestaient pendant quelques heures. Draco Malfoy, voyant l'heure de la convocation au manoir arrivé, se décida à aller chercher sa fiancée. C'est assis devant le lac, Harry faisant l'idiot pour faire rire l'ange, que le prince des serpentards les trouva. Il fut frappé par le tableau se présentant à lui, Rosalida riait vraiment et non par force ou comédie.

- " Rosa, on doit y aller "

Potter sursauta en entendant la voix de sa némésis dans un de ses moments de bonheur, il soupira. Alors qu'il allait parler, Rosalida se leva précipitamment, elle venait de se rappeler que son père les attendait elle et Draco:

- " Merde on y va Dr...Malfoy "

Ils se précipitèrent au château, Harry les suivit jusqu'à la chambre de l'héritière avec discrétion. Les deux serpentards entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre, le gryffondor colla son oreille et tenta d'entendre ce que faisaient les deux adolescents à travers la porte close. L'héritière se mit en tenue, c'est à dire, une robe courte noir, des gants blancs, ses bottes en fourrure noir et son masque blanc qui cachait son visage. Elle n'oublia pas de changer la couleur de ses cheveux en blanc argenté. Malfoy mit son costume sombre et son masque noir, il changea la couleur de ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient identiques à ceux de sa partenaire et les fit plus longs.

- " T'es prêt Dray ? " dit l'héritière en tendant sa main au blond qui la prit en répondant :

- " Bien sûr princesse "

Ils se sourirent et transplanèrent au Manoir Malfoy sous l'écoute surpris de Potter.

Arrivés au Manoir, ils se lâchèrent la main. Malfoy prit son air froid, alors qu'Alcyone souriait d'un air cruel en regardant les mangemorts. Ils entrèrent dans la salle principale où étaient installés trois trônes. Celui du milieu, était le plus imposant et était fait d'or. Lord Voldemort y était placé, il sourit en voyant ses héritiers. Alcyone alla directement s'installer sur son trône tout blanc avec fourrure. Se jetant dessus, elle soupira d'aise en se sentant chez elle.

Draco lui se prosterna au pied de son maître qui lui donna l'autorisation de s'installer ce qu'il fit en s'asseyant sur le dernier trône avec fierté. Le trône était fait en argent et en couleur des serpentards spécialement pour lui. Lord Voldemort commença une conversation avec son fils :

_- " Alors ? "_

_- " Ça c'est très bien passé père_ "

_- " Dumbledore ? "_

_- " Il a essayé de voir mes souvenirs mais mes barrières d'occlumencie l'ont repoussé._

_- " Mon __héritier s'est occupé de toi ? "_

_- " Oui. "_

_- " Parfait et Harry Potter ? "_

_- " J'ai commencé. "_

Lord Voldemort sourit d'un air mauvais.

_- " Aide-le et rend-le fou de toi " _

_- " On n'est pas sûr que ça marche, père "_

_- " Si tu n'es qu'une amie pour __lui, ça ira, il faut juste qu'... "_

_- "...il est confiance, je sais père "_

_- " Bien_...La réunion va commencer. Tous mes mangemorts sont présents à ce que je vois. Parfait. "

Alcyone regardait la salle avec une moue sur le visage, Malfoy remarqua son air et la questionna :

- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

- " Où est Niku ? " demanda-t-elle froidement en regardant les mangemorts avec colère.

Personne ne répondit.

" OU EST NIKU ? " cria-t-elle en se levant, faisant reculer de peur les mangemorts.

Tout à coup un petit renard au pelage orange apparut en courant, suivi par un apprenti-mangemorts qui n'était qu'autre que Martin Poursetor, un Gryffondor de la même année que Rosalida. Il n'avait pas remarqué la mauvaise ambiance de la salle, tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était attraper le renard. Il ne voulait pas que la princesse s'énerve contre lui. Il lui devait beaucoup, c'est elle qui l'avait recueilli, lui et plusieurs autres adolescents qui avaient décidé de rejoindre, pour elle, l'armée de Voldemort.

Alcyone était cruelle avec les mangemorts adulte, mais pas avec ceux qu'elle avait pris sous son aile, qu'on appelait les apprentis-mangemorts et qui se contentaient pour l'instant d'apprendre à agir pour les ténèbres. Il y avait six apprentis, Alcyone leur confiait Niku qu'elle ne pouvait pas emmené où elle désirait. Cette semaine, c'était à Martin de s'en occuper, mais le renard ne se laissait pas faire et n'obéissait qu'à l'héritière.

- " Niku, s'il te plait, vient manger " supplia l'apprenti.

Le renard s'arrêta en entendant le mot « manger » puis il reprit sa course jusqu'à sauter sur les genoux de sa maîtresse qui s'était rassise. C'est à cet instant que Martin remarqua l'ambiance, il baissa la tête, honteux. L'héritière soupira alors que Draco ricana, accompagné de Voldemort

- " Je suis désolé princesse "

_- " Père, nous avons une mission ? "_

_- " Oui, j'ai besoin d'un dossier qui est au ministère. C'est celui des parents de Potter "_

_- " Bien, je m'en charge. "_

_- " Nous, on va faire un tour chez certains membre__s de l'Ordre du Phénix " _siffla d'un air mauvais Lord Voldemort, Alcyone hocha la tête et se leva.

- " Draco, on y va "

L'héritier se leva, prêt à partir. Rosa donna Niku à Martin qui sourit en voyant l'air bienveillant de la princesse. Puis il partit dans les appartements des apprentis alors que les héritiers transplanaient au ministère.

Il faisait nuit noire. Ils allèrent à un étage que l'héritière ne connaissait pas et rentrèrent dans une immense salle avec des étagères où de nombreux tiroirs avec des noms étaient installés.

- " Merde ça va prendre du temps. "

- " C'est clair, vaut mieux commencer où on en aura pour toute la nuit. "

Sur ses mots, ils commencèrent à chercher chacun de leur côté. Après plusieurs minutes, ils entendirent un bruit de transplanage, Alcyone regarda Draco qui la tira par le bras contre lui, avant de se cacher étroitement entre deux étagères. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, faisant battre leurs cœurs de plus en plus vite. Malfoy avait mal à la jambe et décida de la déplacer entre les jambes d' Alcyone qui ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant cette jambe frotter son sexe. Elle regarda l'héritier désespéré qui se mordait la lèvre, lui aussi avait du mal à se retenir en sentant la jambe de l'héritière contre son bas-ventre.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent prêt d'eux, leur faisant retenir leur souffles, puis les pas s'éloignèrent, les faisant soupirait de soulagement, mais ils ne sortirent pas pour autant. Draco voulait jouer et frotta avec insistance sa jambe contre la virilité d'Alcyone qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. L'héritier sourit et l'embrassa ne pouvant plus la voir avec ce visage plein de désir qui devrait être interdit. Il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir voir à travers le masque blanc qui la cachait aux yeux de tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas sa réelle identité.

- " Dr...ay...stop "

- " Quoi ? T'aime pas ? "

- " on...est en...mis...sion "

La fin de sa phrase se finit en un murmure, Draco venait de prendre son sein en main et le malaxait, la faisant soupirait de bien être, le prince lui fit de tendres baisés sur le cou quand tout à coup :

- " Je suis désolé héritiers, mais on doit y aller. "

Les héritiers sursautèrent et regardèrent le dérangeur, Lestrange mâle qui était embarrassé mais aussi terrorisé d'avoir coupé ce doux moment aux héritiers. Alcyone gênée d'être prise sur le fait baissa la tête alors que Malfoy lui lançait un regard noir. Ils sortirent de leur cachette, l'héritière arrangea ses vêtements le mieux possible avant de transplaner au manoir après avoir pris le dossier.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir mangé au manoir, ils transplanèrent à Poudlard dans la chambre de Rosalida. Celle-ci enleva son masque et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, alors que Draco rangeait sa tenue dans son armoire avant de partir dans son dortoir. Après sa douche l'héritière mit sa robe de nuit tout blanche et se réfugia sous ses couvertures avec ses animaux de compagnie.

_- " Bonne nuit Alcyone "_

_-" Bonne nuit mimi "_

Sur ces mots elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, c'est une Rosalida, habillée d'une jupe noire à volant rouge, de collant arrivant au cuisse noir, d'un haut laissant voir son piercing au nombril rouge, d'une veste à manche longue noir à capuche au oreille de chat rouge et d'une paire de ballerine noir et rouge, qui rentra dans la grande salle sous les visages ébahis de la plupart des élèves. Elle alla s'asseoir au côté de Draco qui rigola, Rosa fit une moue en le regardant se demandant pourquoi il rigolait.

- " T'a vu ta tenue "

- " Bah quoi ? "

- " Ce n'est pas un uniforme ça "

- " On s'en fou, je suis canon comme ça "

- " Ça c'est clair " ricana-t-il en lui envoyant une œillade très appuyée ce qui la fit rire. Ils mangèrent dans le silence puis l'héritière se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'arrêta derrière Harry et posa son index sur ses lèvres pour intimider le silence à Ron et Hermione qui étaient installés face à Potter. Elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux et demanda :

- " C'est qui ? "

Harry sursauta sur la surprise, fronça les sourcils se demandant qui s'était, puis il sourit en trouvant.

- " Ginny ! "

Alcyone fit une grimace de dégoût en enlevant ses mains, Potter se retourna

- " Je ressemble à la Weasel moi ?

- " Désolé "

- "Pff pas grave, faut que j'aille en cour de vol, on se voit plus tard Harry ? "

- " Heu hé bien heu...oui "

- " A ce que je vois, tu veux pas. "

- " Je voudrais te parler. "

- " Bah, vas-y. "

- " En privé. "

- " Ok si tu veux. "

Harry se leva et suivit Rosa jusqu'à être hors de la grande salle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux puis baissa la tête, Alcyone soupira énervée.

- " Harry, tu peux tout me dire tu sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin même si ça ne fait que vingt-quatre heures qu'on se connait, on s'entend bien, enfin je crois... "

- " Que penses-tu des Mangemorts ? " demanda-t-il de but en blanc surprenant Rosalida.

Dans le prochain épisode:

- " C'est génial, on est deux alors dans tout Poudlard "

- " Non, Malfoy aussi "

- " Ah bon ? ! Pourtant il ne l'a jamais dit ? "


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres**

Résumé: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission « Séduire Harry Potter ».

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à j.k.r mais Alcyone est à moi.

Auteur: Loumonie

Rating : M & R

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple slash principal, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéros.

Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et merci pour les reviews ! A propos d'Alcyone, et bien, c'est un homme en entimité, mais elle se montre en femme en public, le problème c'est qu'elle ne peut pas se transformer complètement.

_Fourchelang_

**Pensée**

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Au chapitre précédent:

_**Harry se leva et suivit Rosa jusqu'à être hors de la grande salle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux puis baissa la tête, Alcyone soupira énervée.**_

_**- " Harry, tu peux tout me dire tu sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin même si ça ne fait que vingt-quatre heures qu'on se connait, on s'entend bien, enfin je crois... "**_

_**- " Que penses-tu des Mangemorts ? " demanda-t-il de but en blanc surprenant Rosalida.**_

- " Les mangemorts ? "

- " Oui "

- " Je les déteste "

Et c'était vrai, elle les haïssait, voilà pourquoi elle était cruelle avec eux. Les voir tout faire pour son père alors qu'ils n'étaient rien pour lui l'énervait, les voir torturer des personnes qui ne leur avaient rien fait, la rendait triste, les voir tuer des moldus sous prétexte qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoir lui faisait mal, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Harry fût soulagé, même si le sujet Malfoy le démangeait, il décida d'en parler plus tard, ça ne servait à rien de se précipiter.

- " On se voit après les cours, au lac ? "

- " Oui " répondit-elle avant de partir en courant sous le regard bienveillant d'Harry. Une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

- " Ne tombe pas amoureux d'une serpentarde Potter. "

Le garçon qui a survécu se retourna et jeta à sa némésis un regard mauvais puis répliqua :

- " En quoi ça te regarde ce que je fais de mes sentiments, Malfoy ?"

- " Je n'ai aucune envie que tu cours après Rosa, elle est trop bien pour toi. "

Harry serra les dents de colère :

- " Et elle est assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? »

- " Étant donné que je suis plus sexy, plus beau, plus intelligent et plus talentueux que toi, c'est tout de même évident. "

- " Pour toi Malfoy, mais pas pour les autres. " dit Hermione, accompagnée de Ron avant de partir pour leur cour de sortilège.

Rosalida, pendant le cours de vol, pestait contre son balai, elle avait toujours eu du mal à voler, son père ne lui avait pas appris ça. Elle finit par soupirer en jetant son balai à terre. Elle détestait ne pas réussir quelque chose. C'était si frustrant ! Elle s'assit sur l'herbe regardant les autres élèves voler le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout à coup, un camarade de son année, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux chocolat, s'assit à ses côtés. Il avait un air mignon de petit garçon qui donnait envie de le protéger.

- " Je m'appelle Nathaniel. Enchanté."

Alcyone le regarda avec plus d'attention.

**- " Un serpent "** en déduit-elle grâce à sa cravate vert et argent.

- " Rosalida. "

- " Je sais...tout le monde te connait déjà "

- " Je me fais autant remarquer ? "

- " Et bien tu es...assez belle et tout.. " bredouilla-t-il avec gêne, faisant sourire Alcyone.

- " Merci, mais tu sais la beauté extérieure ne fait pas tout. "

- " Moui c'est vrai... Par exemple, Ginny Weasley est belle, mais trop méchante, bizarre que son frère ne l'ait pas remarqué. "

- " Weasel est tellement occupé avec Harry Potter que je suis pas étonnée. "

Le jeune garçon rigola à cause du surnom.

- " Tu n'aimes pas Harry Potter ? "

- " Je ne le connais pas vraiment. "

- " Moi je trouve que c'est un frimeur. Il se croit au-dessus de tous sous prétexte qu'il a échappé à Voldemort une fois. "

- " Deux fois " corrigea Ginny Weasley en s'asseyant au côté de Nathaniel " Jaloux d' Harry, Nata ? "

- " Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. " dit-il en se levant et en retournant s'entrainer.

- " Mince, je l'ai blessé. " gloussa Ginny.

Rosa soupira d'ennui, c'était vraiment gamin tout ça.

-" Tu ne vole pas ? " lui demanda la Rousse.

- " Ça se voit non ? "

Ginny sourit d'un air mauvais et dit :

- " Une serpentarde incapable de voler, quelle honte. "

Alcyone la regarda, d'un regard pleine de rage ce qui fit froid dans le dos de la rousse, même si elle ne le montra pas.

- " Moi, incapable de voler ? Regarde bien. "

L'héritière se leva et laissa ses ailes se déployer sous le regard de Ginny qui n'y croyait pas puis elle s'éloigna du sol, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle volait rarement à l'aide de ses ailes, mais dès qu'elle le faisait un énorme bonheur prenait place en elle. Alcyone se reposa sur la terre ferme et lança un regard malfoyen à la Rousse qui tourna les talons pour son plus grand plaisir.

L'heure de son rendez-vous arriva, elle partit au lac. Harry Potter y était habillait d'un jean délavé et d'un sweat à capuche qui lui tenait chaud. Les vagues du lac étaient légère. Il vit une silhouette féminine s'approcher. Une grimace apparut sur son visage en reconnaissant Ginny qui lui souriait d'un air gêné.

- " Harry, que fais-tu là ? "

- " Il est avec moi. "

Les deux gryffondor posèrent leurs yeux sur la serpentarde qui s'avançait vers le brun. Harry la trouva magnifique, habillée d'une robe courte s'arrêtant au niveau de ses fesses, d'un collant noir déchiré aux genoux, de bottes d'hiver en fourrure noir et d'un manteau de fourrure à capuche blanche.

-" On y va Harry ? "

-" Heu...oui. "

-" Harry, tu ne vas pas partir avec elle quand même. "

-" Pourquoi je n'irais pas ? "

-" C'est une serpentarde."

-" Très intelligent comme raison. "

-" Harry ! "

-" Je suis désolé Ginny mais, il faut que j'y aille. "

Sur ces mots, ils s'éloignèrent de Ginny Weasley. Ils marchèrent à côté du lac. Alcyone enleva ses bottes et courut mettre ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle fut suivie par Harry tout souriant, elle lui jeta de l'eau, il fit de même. Après un sort de séchage, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur des oiseaux en papier voletant sous leur nez, qu'avait fait Harry.

- " Il paraît que tu parles fourchelang. "

- " Oui mais je n'aime pas vraiment parler aux serpents. "

- " Pourquoi ? "

- " Ça vient de Voldemort ce pouvoir et...c'est gênant. Les autres me prennent pour un monstre juste pour ça. "

- " Ils n'en valent pas la peine s'il ne t'accepte pas comme tu es. "

- " Tu as raison. "

- " Moi aussi je parle fourchelang. "

- " Vraiment ? ! "

Harry s'était levé sous la surprise, un sourire d'espoir était sur son visage. Un espoir qui prouvait que d'autre était comme lui, Rosalida sourit et acquiesça.

- " _Oui _"

- " C'est génial, on est que deux alors dans tout Poudlard. "

- " Non, Malfoy aussi. "

- " Ah bon ? ! Pourtant il ne l'a jamais dit ? "

- " Lui aussi ne veut pas que tous le sache, déjà qu'il est à serpentard, qu'il est le fils du bras droit de Voldy et qu'il s'appelle Malfoy, c'est suffisant "

- " Voldy ? ! "

- " Tu trouves pas que c'est plus marrant de dire comme ça ? "

- " Si ! " Il sourit " Tu t'entends bien avec Malfoy ? "

- " Il est différent de ce que vous les Gryffondors pensaient. Tu devrais essayer de lui parler normalement sans les griffes et crocs de sortis "

Le rire du Golden boy se fit entendre en imaginant la tête de Malfoy s'il lui parlait sans insulte et pourtant il voulait essayer et puis Malfoy était beau pour un homme, un frisson le parcourut. Il n'avait pas pensé que Malfoy-j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul était beau.

- " On devrait rentrer, il commence à faire encore plus froid. "

Ils discutèrent durant tout le trajet et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain. Le soir, Alcyone, accompagnée de Draco, descendit au cachot du Manoir Malfoy. Où ils soignèrent les prisonniers puis les nourrirent convenablement. Après ça, ils se réfugièrent dans leur chambre.

- " Il faudrait qu'on fasse attention. "

- " Je sais, désolé de te faire prendre autant de risque. "

- " Je suis de ton côté princesse. Il faut que toi, tu choisisses le tien.

- " Je suis avec mon père. "

- " Alors pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? "

- " C'est mon côté ange. "

- " Bien sûr. " dit-il, pas convaincu.

Le lendemain, Harry salua Draco en chemin pour la grande salle. A sa plus grande surprise, Malfoy lui fit un sourire et répondit. Ron s'accrocha à Hermione qui imitait un hibou, pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Alcyone, elle, sourit, une grande amitié allait commencer. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, ce que tout le monde croyait. Ils ignoraient que la vie des princes et de la princesse de Poudlard serait bouleversée par un évènement unique pour eux trois.

Un soir ne s'entendant à rien, tous les élèves de Poudlard virent la venue d'une nouvelle prof, Dumbledore la présenta avant le diner.

-« Bonsoir à tous, je vous demande d'accueillir avec moi, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal Dolores Ombrage ! Je suis sûr que vous lui souhaiterez bonne chance. Bien maintenant place au…. »

Un toussotement sonore de la part du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'interrompit. Celle-ci se leva et s'avança devant Dumbledore

-« Merci Mr. Le directeur pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, et quel ravissement, tous ces visages vifs et heureux… » Draco leva un sourcil se posant des questions sur la santé mentale de cette femme alors qu' Alcyone s'endormait sa tête posée sur son épaule « …qui me sourient. Je suis sûre que nous serons de très bons amis. Le ministère de la Magie a toujours considéré que l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers a une importance primordiale… »

Alcyone ouvrit les yeux et dit :

-« Dray, elle parle trop. »

Le blond sourit en entourant sa taille de son bras, rapprochant Alcyone de lui.

-« Bien que chaque Directeur ait contribué au renouveau de cette école historique, le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé. A nous de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui peut être amélioré et d'éradiquer les pratiques qui devraient être prohibées »

Elle retourna enfin s'asseoir. Dumbledore applaudit, suppliant du regard les élèves de le suivre, mais seul de faibles applaudissements se firent entendre.

Dès le premier jour, Ombrage donna une retenue à Harry. Celui-ci en revint avec une marque « Je ne dois pas mentir » sur la main, énervant légèrement l'ange.

Un long mois passa, les vacances arrivèrent au grand soulagement d'une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard. Draco était dans la chambre d'Alcyone qui faisait sa valise. Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte, elle ouvrit, laissant apercevoir Harry Potter. Il entra avant de fermer la porte.

- " Salut, vous partez déjà ? "

- " Salut. " lui répondit Draco en souriant.

- " Oui, le train va pas tarder à partir, on a une heure. "

- " Hum, tu m'écrira Rosa ? "

- " Oui bien sûr. "

- " Tu vas me manquer princesse. _" _

Il la sera tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Ses sentiments pour elle s'étaient développés de jour en jour, mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Il se sentait aussi bizarre en présence de Draco avec qui, il s'entendait bien à sa plus grande surprise. Draco n'était pas vraiment l'homme qu'il croyait.

Rosalida et Draco étaient vraiment proches, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et pourtant Harry ne se sentait pas jaloux. Il les avait surpris à dormir ensemble à plusieurs reprises ou encore se faire un long câlin. Comme il faisait pareil, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il se surprenait à les observer et à rêver d'eux, si bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand il les voyait et pensait à ces rêves mouillés.

Il se sentait frustré d'être puceau. Rosalida avait l'air d'avoir de l'expérience et les nombreux amants de Draco confirmaient qu'il savait très bien s'y prendre aussi bien avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes.

- " Bon, on doit y aller. _"_

Rosalida s'approcha d'Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baisé qu'elle aurait bien eu envie d'approfondir mais elle ne voulait pas le choquer en allant trop vite. Le Gryffondor se figea sous la surprise, alors qu'il allait répondre au baisé, Alcyone s'éloigna en baissant la tête puis elle sortit de la chambre suivit de Malfoy qui rigolait à cause du visage tout rouge du Golden boy.

Elle et Draco s'aimait, ça, ils le savaient, ils en avaient parlé, mais ils voulaient aussi Harry, malheureusement ce putain de Gryffondor était timide et coincé, alors un couple à trois, pour lui, ce serait trop choquant.

Les héritiers des ténèbres avaient décidé de ne pas coucher ensemble, ils voulaient leur première fois avec Harry sinon rien et ils savaient que le Golden boy n'était pas insensible à leur charme, il fallait juste de la patience et qu'il l'avoue.

Alcyone savait qu'elle serait toujours du côté de son père alors elle profitait de chaque seconde de sa mission pour être auprès d'Harry. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote. On ne tombait pas amoureux de celui qu'on devait piéger ! Mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas.

Arrivée au Manoir Malfoy, Rosalida s'empressa d'écrire à Harry comme promis.

* * *

" _Harry, _

_Nous venons d'arriver, tu nous manques déjà. Ne fait pas trop de bêtise et désolé pour le baisé si ça t'a dégoûté... Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste alors...stp oublie._

_Rosalida"_

* * *

" Rosalida

_Je suis content que vous soyez rentrés et non je ne suis pas dégoûté par le baisé, tu sais ça fait__ un moment que je voulais le faire, pas question que j'oublie._

_Harry"_

* * *

_" Harry_

_Je suis vraiment contente que ça ne te dérange pas autant que ça. Ah, mais tu ne sors pas avec la Weasel ? Et puis les Gryffondors ne sont pas censés être courageux ? Je __t'envoie une photo de Niku mon renard, n'est-il pas trop mignon ? _

_Rosalida"_

* * *

_" Rosalida_

_Non, je suis pas avec Ginny, c'est comme ma petite sœur et puis le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard donc c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment de courage. Oui Niku __est très mignon, je ne savais pas que tu avais un renard, c'est rare non ? _

_Harry"_

* * *

_" Harry_

_Pourtant, tout Poudlard attend que vous officialisiez votre relation. Sincèrement qu'est-ce qu'on peut lui trouver à cette fille ?_

_Si Harry, tu as du courage. Tu__ as fait face à Voldy plusieurs fois et pourtant tu t'es pas caché ni quoi que ce soit. Tu as beaucoup de courage et oui les renards sont rares à avoir, mais mon père a pu m'en avoir un. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance._

_Rosalida "_

* * *

_" Rosalida_

_Je ne v__eux en aucun cas, laisser les autres gérer ma vie ! Es-tu jalouse d'elle ? Voldy, je n'avais pas le choix. C'est ma destinée. Peut-être que je vais me faire tuer par lui, j'en sais rien, mais si je gagne, je ne sais même pas ce que je ferais de ma vie aprè__s. Je suis puceau, je n'ai pas eu une seule vrai petite-amie et les rares baisés que j'ai eu, à part le tien, étaient fades et sans intérêts. Je suis pathétique, non? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille, comment sont-ils? Ce sont aussi des anges ?_

_Harry__ "_

* * *

"_ Harry_

_Oui, j'avoue je suis un peu jalouse, tu t'entends bien avec elle et elle te veut. _

_Harry, même si tu ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard, Draco et moi, on sera là avec toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu n'as pas à te précipiter de perdre ta virginité. Tu attends surement la bonne personne et merci pour le compliment pour mon baisé. _

_Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, je n'ai pas de frère, ni de sœur. Il me reste plus que mon père. Et non, il n'est pas un ange._

_Rosalida"_

* * *

_" Rosalida_

_Ça me fai__t plaisir que tu sois jalouse d'elle. Merci de rester à mes côtés. Draco et toi êtes vraiment supers. _

_Harry "_

* * *

_" Harry_

_De rien, Harry. Je tiens à toi c'est pour ça._

_Rosalida "  
_

Dans le prochain chapitre:_  
_

Le lendemain, des aurors vinrent à Poudlard en plein après midi, chaque serpentard furent interroger, Alcyone elle rigoler, la plupart des apprenti-mangemort n'était pas à Serpentard comme les autres pensait, puis se fut son tour, elle laissa Harry avec Draco et suivit l'auror qui vinrent la chercher. Ils rentrèrent dans une salle où il y avait une table et 2 chaises face à face.


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres

Résumé: Harry fait son entrée en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va entrer à Poudlard pour mission " Séduire Harry Potter ".

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR mais Alcyone est à moi

Auteur: Loumonie

Rating : M, R & Mprg

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple slash principal, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéros.

Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure

_Fourchelang_

**Pensée**

BONNE LECTURE

_**" Harry**_

_**De rien Harry. Je tiens à toi c'est pour ça.**_

_**Rosalida "**_

* * *

A la fin des vacances, les héritiers retournèrent à Poudlard, Draco dans son costume noir et Rosa dans son short de cuir noir, un collant noir et d'un pull à manche longue, marron foncé qui lui donnait chaud et des bottes en fourrure de même couleurs, une chênette en argent sur son short et un collier autour du cou où était écrit " love ". Elle rentra en compagnie de Draco dans sa chambre. Ils se figèrent en voyant Harry endormi dans le lit.

Malfoy sourit, s'y assit et balada sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry pendant que Rosa s'allongeait au côté du Gryffon, elle lui embrassa les cheveux. Harry émergea de son sommeil, son regard tomba dans celui bleu-azur de l'ange.

- éh !

- éh ! Tu as les cheveux courts rouges et roses maintenant ?

- " Ouaip, tu nous à manquer Harry."

- " Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué. "

Draco enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du Gryffon alors qu'Alcyone enfouit le sien dans son cou. Un long moment de silence et de tendresse commença. Ils avaient une amitié très ambiguë, mais qui leur plaisait. Ils se sentaient si bien dans les bras de l'autre et se croyaient seuls au monde.

Harry s'était disputé avec Ron et Hermione à cause de son amitié pour eux, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient serpentards. La putain de raison à la con de Ron et d'Hermione : on les connait pas assez. Non mais sérieusement, chacun à ses secrets et lui comprenait qu'Alcyone ne confiait pas qu'il était un garçon. Et non une fille comme le reste de Poudlard le croyait, faut dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas lui-même, mais ça ne l'avait pas autant aussi dégouté qu'il l'aurait pensé.

L'heure du dîner arriva, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait descendre dans la grande salle. Tout le monde les regardait comme des bêtes de foire, alors ils restèrent et demandèrent à Dobby de leur ramener le dîner dans leur, désormais, chambre.

Le lendemain dans la grande salle, la gazette des sorciers venait d'arriver grâce aux hiboux, le titre écrit en grand :** " Assassinat de Mariana Ombrage, fille de Dolores Ombrages et du ministre moldu par les époux des ténèbres ! **" " Les héritiers des ténèbres ont été vu hier soir au ministère. Après avoir réussi à échapper aux aurors et à capturer Dolores Ombrages, l'héritière a assassiné Mariana sous les yeux de sa mère et des aurors incapables de bouger sous un des sorts de l'héritier. Pourquoi les héritiers ont attaqué Dolores ? La grande question que tous se posent.

La peur s'insinue sur le monde sorcier ainsi que moldu. Vous-savez-qui n'a plus de limite, avec ses héritiers plein de puissance, avons-nous une chance avec comme adversaire Voldemort ? Les aurors cherchent du côté de Poudlard pour trouver des partisans de vous-savez-qui et leur faire avouer. La maison Serpentard va en baver. "

Harry serra le journal dans ses mains, Alcyone et Draco le regardaient du coin de l'œil attendant sa réaction. Ils étaient tous trois assis à la table des Serpentards, entourés de Pansy, Zabini et Théodore Nott. Un brouhaha de peur remplissait la grande salle, tous se posait des questions et tremblait de peur ne sachant que faire.

- Au moins nous sommes débarrassés de Dolores, ce n'est pas un très gros problème.

Harry envoya un regard noir à Zabini qui venait de parler. Draco souriait, sa main devant sa bouche pour le dissimuler. Alcyone était calme et ne s'inquiétait pas du tout de ce qui se passait. Dolores avait fait vivre un enfer à son Harry. Elle et Dray s'en étaient vite occupés et ne se sentaient aucunement coupables, à part peut-être pour Marianna. Elle n'y était pour rien si sa mère était complètement taré mais bon faut faire des sacrifices.

Le lendemain, des aurors vinrent à Poudlard en plein après-midi, chaque serpentard fut interrogé. Alcyone, elle, rigolait. La plupart des apprentis-mangemort n'étaient pas à Serpentard comme les autres le pensaient. Puis ce fut son tour, elle laissa Harry avec Draco et suivit l'auror qui vint la chercher. Ils rentrèrent dans une salle où il y avait une table et deux chaises face à face.

-« Asseyez-vous. »

Alcyone s'assit sur la chaise qu'on lui présentait. L'auror la dévisagea et s'installa à sa tour. Il ouvrit un dossier où il y avait une photo et des informations.

-« Alors…vous êtes Rosalida Cassandre ? »

-« Oui »

-« Née le ? »

-« 4 mai 1981 »

-« Il y a plusieurs trous dans votre dossier, pas d'informations sur vos parents, nous savons juste que vous avez un père adoptif. »

-« Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, je suis ange de merlin par mon père et je suis à Serpentard. »

-« Un ange de merlin ?...hum…alors c'est bon…merci d'avoir coopéré. »

-« De rien, au revoir. »

Elle sortit du bureau un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Les sorciers pensaient que les anges de merlin étaient de bonnes personnes, incapables de faire du mal et qui mourraient par amour. Les avada kedavra n'avaient aucun effet contre eux et ils guérissaient leurs propres blessures.

Noël approchait à grand pas, le trio comptait le passer ensemble. Mais Harry s'inquiétait énormément, il avait un Gros problème qu'il devait régler très vite...Assis devant le lac, il espérait qu'Alcyone trouverait une solution.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui.

- On y va alors, je dois faire des achats. Il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Draco.

Rosalida éclata de rire.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas ? 'Ry il reste plus que deux jours !

- C'est Drago, il est difficile en matière de cadeau.

- Quel que soit le cadeau, il l'aimera si ça vient de toi.

- Mais faut pas qu'il soit nul non plus.

- Ca c'est sûr, aller, viens on y va.

Ils sortirent du château, la neige recouvrait tout le sol, heureusement qu'ils s'étaient couverts. Ils avaient des gants, des bottes et une écharpe appartenant à Drago qu'ils partageaient. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard dans le silence.

Ils firent les magasins. Rosalida comptait refaire toute la garde de robe d'Harry. Elle se débarrassa même de ses lunettes, mais ne changea pas grand-chose à ses cheveux, elle les aimait trop comme ils étaient et puis ça faisait partie d'Harry. Après ce relooking total, ils s'arrêtèrent au Trois Ballais où ils se réchauffèrent avec un bon chocolat chaud.

La veille de noël, Harry faisait son lit. C'était bientôt l'heure de rejoindre ses serpentards. Il entendit la porte se fermer et une voix :

- Harry.

- Hermione, je n'ai pas le temps.

- On ne te voit plus, tu es toujours avec ces serpentards. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus que moi et Ron ?

- Ils ne me laissent pas seuls pendant que vous, vous roucoulez !

- Tout le monde sait que Rosalida n'est qu'une traînée ! Et Malfoy ! Merde ! C'est Malfoy !

- Et alors, je suis amoureux d'eux !

Hermione se tut sous le choc, elle avait mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible.

- Et Ginny ?

- Quoi, Ginny ?! Il se passe rien entre elle et moi ! cracha-t-il avec rage. Maintenant je vais m'en aller et...

- Cette Rosalida est trop bizarre.

Il serra les poings de colère, il ne supportait pas ça, personne n'avait le droit de parler de Rosa ainsi.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse

- Pas du tout, j'ai fait des recherches et je ne trouve pratiquement rien. Elle n'a pas de parents, Harry, rien !

- Qu'ils soient morts ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit.

Elle se tut, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit avec la ferme intention de partir, mais la voix de sa meilleure amie l'arrêta de nouveau.

- Tu es heureux avec eux ?

- Très.

- Tu mérites d'être heureux Harry, mais je t'en prie, fait attention.

- Je le ferais...merci Hermione et joyeux noël. "

- Joyeux noël Harry.

Il sortit de la tour des lions et marcha jusqu'à l'appartement de Rosalida, il donna le mot de passe :

_- Amour_

La porte s'ouvrit, ses yeux se posèrent sur la chambre décorée de guirlandes et de boules de noël dorés et argents. Un petit sapin vert devant la fenêtre était décoré de guirlandes, de boules, de fausse neige et à la place de l'étoile au sommet, un ange était installé. Sur une table des paquets de bonbon, de chips et des canettes de boissons, non ouvertes, étaient posées. Les deux serpentards n'étaient pas encore présents, mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant voir Rosalida en tenue de mère noël. Sa robe était courte s'arrêtant aux fesses, rouge et à la fourrure blanche, elle avait même laissé ses cheveux au naturel, ses jambes métisses n'étaient pas couvertes. On pouvait voir la beauté de son corps et il avait son corps masculin pour l'occasion. Il souriait à Harry, celui-ci le regardait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, il savait qu'il était beau, mais là c'était…

- Tu es magnifique

Il piqua un fard et pria pour qu'il ne remarque pas son érection. Comment allait-il résister ? Puis ce fut le tour de Drago de sortir de la salle de bain. Harry finit par imiter un poisson hors de l'eau. Dray était habillé tout en blanc et avait un bonnet de noël sur la tête. Un pantalon qui ne laissait pas place à l'imagination sur ses cuisses et ses fesses fermes. Harry eut du mal à retenir sa bave devant cette vue. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure provoquant une bouffée de chaleur au deux serprentards.

- Harry, t'aurais pu jouer le jeu !

- Désolé, c'est sûr que par rapport à vous je ne suis pas assez bien.

- On va arranger ça, n'est-ce pas Dray ?!

Drago formula un sort à l'aide de la magie sans baguette qu'Harry lui avait appris à utiliser et le transforma en jeune homme de noël. Harry se retrouva habillé d'un pantalon rouge, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate rouge, sans oublier le bonnet de noël.

- Voilà, t'es à croquer comme ça.

Harry rougit.

- Bon, on mange ?

Ils s'assirent autour de la petite table et mangèrent tranquillement en blaguant sur tout et rien. Ils burent du whisky pur-feu, mais le moins possible, ils ne voulaient pas finir complètement bourré, le soir de noël. Puis ils s'allongèrent sur le sol et regardèrent le plafond où des elfes, oiseaux en papier et des feux d'artifices volaient. Draco coupa le silence qui s'était installé pour contempler le spectacle.

- Harry, paraît que t'es toujours puceau, c'est vrai ?

- Roh, je ne suis pas comme toi Draco, je ne suis pas séduisant, ni super canon.

- Si, Harry, tu es séduisant, comment tu peux dire que tu ne l'es pas ?

- Je suis sûr que je ne sais pas bien embrasser.

- On va vérifier.

Sur ses mots, Draco plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Il soupira de bonheur, depuis le temps qu'il voulait le faire, maintenant, il pouvait se lâcher. Sa langue lécha délicatement les lèvres du Gryffon qui mit ses bras autour du cou de Draco. Leur baisé s'approfondit. Alcyone avait les yeux qui brillait d'excitation, c'était tellement beau de voir ça, le baisé était plein de passion.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants, restant face à face, puis d'un coup Harry prit le visage de Rosa entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec la même passion que le baisé précédent et tout dérapa, Draco se plaça derrière Harry, lui caresser le dos en comblant le cou d'Harry de baisé.

Les mains d'Alcyone déboutonnèrent la chemise d'Harry qui finit par tomber sur le sol. Il embrassa avec délicatesse les tétons, les mordillant gentiment pendant que ses mains caressaient la bosse qu'il avait remarqué depuis le début de la soirée. Harry tira la cravate de Draco rapprochant de nouveau leurs lèvres pour un autre baisé passionné.

- " Aaaaaah "

Un cri de pur plaisir se fit entendre dans la chambre suivit d'halètement. Harry avait les yeux à moitié fermés poser sur la tête d'Alcyone qui faisait de langoureux vas et viens sur son sexe entre ses jambes que Draco écartait laissant de la place au mouvement entre ses jambes. La main du brun serra celle de l'ange sous le trop plein de plaisir. L'autre main de l'ange malaxa les bourses du lion qui re-embrassa Draco, ne pouvant plus de crier son plaisir. Alcyone enroula sa langue autour de la virilité de son Gryffon avec insistance avant de faire des gorges profondes qui comblèrent totalement le lion.

Il mordit la langue du serpent sous l'éjaculation dans la bouche d'Alcyone qui ne laissa aucun jet échapper. L'ange leva la tête et vit le sourire béat d'Harry. Il plongea dans ses émeraudes vertes sur lesquelles il avait craqué dès le premier à coup. Sans s'attendre à quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, nu, Harry et Draco au-dessus de lui, tout aussi nus.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Drago sourit et l'embrassa pendant qu'Harry posait ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Il laissa un petit cri lui échapper. Le Gryffon prit un morceau de chair de couleur plus sombre que le reste de son corps en bouche pendant que le blond prenait l'autre entre ses lèvres. L'ange sentit ses tétons mordillés, léchés et sucés, puis Harry descendit ses lèvres à son nombril où était son piercing. Il mima l'acte sexuel avec passion en enroulant sa langue autour du piercing qu'il tirait quelques fois à l'aide de ses dents.

Une main se posa sur son membre. Il n'en pouvait plus, il les voulait tellement à l'intérieur de lui et le fit comprendre en se tournant avec force, emportant Draco avec lui. Il s'assit sur son bassin et frotta ses fesses sur la hampe de chaire fièrement dressée. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur, promenant ses yeux gris intense remplis de désir et d'amour sur le corps ondulant sur lui. Les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur sa virilité qu'il masturba.

Alcyone poussa un miaulement, faisant sourire ses amants. Il écarquilla les yeux ne croyant pas au son qu'il venait de laisser échapper, mais un autre lui échappa en sentant un doigt lui titillait l'anus. Harry le prépara, prenant son temps en lui baisant le cou pendant que Draco promenait ses mains sur son corps, un deuxième doigt rejoignit son jumeau. Harry les bougea et écarta le plus possible l'intérieur avant de retirer ses doigts.

A ce moment, il bloqua ne sachant pas quoi faire, un miaulement le fit sortir de sa léthargie.

- Har...ry

Alcyone se leva, sortit du lit et resta debout, les yeux, rouges de désir, posés sur ses amants. Les deux princes ne purent empêcher leurs yeux de se promener sur ce corps masculin et ce sexe dur brandit vers le plafond. Alcyone était au comble de l'excitation. Jamais il n'avait désiré autant quelqu'un.

- Viens Harry.

Le Gryffondor se leva et s'approcha de lui, il souleva sa cuisse, qu'il tenu à l'aide de sa main, montrant son anus et sourit.

- Entre maintenant.

Harry posa son regard incertain sur son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y dit-il en prenant le sexe du brun dans sa main et l'approchant vers son intimité. Le Gryffondor se baissa et rentra en lui dans un cri d'extase, c'était tellement étroit et chaud. Alcyone serrait les dents, puis un grand sourire apparu sur son visage en sachant qu'Harry était en lui.

Le serpentard posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange et entra en lui par petite poussé et halètement, Harry attendait qu'il soit complètement en elle comme lui, pour commencer les coups de bassins. Alcyone souleva ses deux jambes. Le gryffon en tenait une, alors que le blond tenait l'autre, maintenant l'ange. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

- Allez-y.

Ce fut qu'un souffle, mais ils l'entendirent. Harry commença suivit par Drago, les coups de bassin s'enchaînèrent, touchant sa protase. L'ange était comblé. Le bonheur remplissait tout son être, et sans qu'il ne le voit venir, ses ailles se déployèrent. Harry qui avait les yeux à moitié ouverts sourit en voyant ce spectacle. Il le trouvait tellement magnifique, même ce mot n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il voyait.

Malfoy lâcha la jambe qu'il tenait la plaça sur l'épaule d'Harry et caressa ses ailes qu'il trouvait parfaite. Un miaulement plus puissant se fit entendre, l'héritière sentit le sourire du blond contre son cou.

Les coups de butoirs devinrent de plus en plus rapides et désordonnés. Alcyone laissait ses miaulements franchirent ses lèvres, ne pouvant plus les retenir. Dès que sa protase se faisait toucher par l'un, elle l'était par l'autre. Des grognements sauvages et des gémissements rauques s'échappaient des lèvres de ses amants. Il sentit des griffes se planter dans sa hanche, les coups s'accélèrent encore plus.

Puis il rejeta sa tête avec puissance en arrière et se libéra en criant le nom de ses deux amants qui ne tardèrent pas à la suivre après quelques coups. Harry mordit le cou de son ange alors que Draco plantait avec plus de force ses ongles dans sa chair.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Harry aux milieux sur le dos, Alcyone allongé sur lui sur le ventre, la tête posée sur son torse et Draco au côté d'Harry, son nez enfuit dans les cheveux bruns et sa main dans celle de Rosa. Ils s'endormirent laissant le drap les recouvrirent et la pleine lune brillante dans le ciel les observer.

Au Manoir Malfoy, Voldemort discutait avec Nagini sur son prochain plan.

_- " Harry Potter est en hors-jeux. Il faut s'occuper de Dumbledore "_

_- " Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "_

_- " Je veux sa mort "_

_- " Envoyez Alcyone, elle remplira avec facilité cette mission "_

_- " Non, il est temps de laisser mon héritier faire sa première mission en solo, il à ma puissance alors il y arrivera "_

_- " Oui, mais c'est lui qui aura la baguette de sureau, s'il tue le vieux fou "_

_- " Je sais et ce sera parfait. Si la baguette est de mon côté, le monde magique sera complètement anéanti__.__ Et puis__,__ la mort de Dumbledore__,__ quelle joie et quelle tranquillité ! "_

_- " Donc vous allez envoyer Malfoy fils__? "_

_- " Exactement__.__ "_

_- " Et s'il refuse ? "_

_- " Il refusera pas et puis je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de sa mère à mes côtés__.__ "_

_- " C''est bientôt le grand jour__.__ "_

_- " Oui Nagini et je l'attends avec impatience__.__ " _dit Voldemort en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-" Alors Draco?"

-" Je...Je le ferrais"


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres

Résumé: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission « Séduire Harry Potter ».

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR mais Alcyone est à moi.

Auteur: Loumonie

Rating : M, R & MPRG

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple slash principal, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéros.

Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure

_Fourchelang_

**Pensée**

BONNE LECTURE

Dans le dernier chapitre

**" Et s'il refuse ? "**

**- " Il ****refusera pas et puis je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de sa mère à mes côtés. "**

**- " C''est bientôt le grand jour. "**

**- " Oui Nagini et je l'attends avec impatience. " **_**dit Voldemort en souriant d'un air mauvais.**_

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux et entraient dans la chambre se posant sur les trois corps amoureusement enlacés. Se fût le serpentard blond qui se réveilla en premier, il huma avec amour l'odeur de pêche se dégageant des cheveux du Gryffon puis il se leva. Il sourit en voyant les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Il sortit une boîte de la poche de son pantalon, jeté dans un coin de la pièce et lui rendit sa taille normale, à l'aide de la magie sans baguette qu'Harry lui avait appris, avant de le déposer au côté des cadeaux. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain après un dernier regard sur ses amants.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sourit, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas était aussi détendu, depuis...depuis la mort de Sirius. Il caressa les cheveux de son...petit-ami ? Oui son petit-ami. Il se demandait comment se passerait le futur avec eux ? Est-ce que Rosa supporterait les journalistes courant après elle pour savoir quoi que ce soit sur Harry Potter. Étant son petit-ami, il ferait tout pour le protéger, ça il se le jura, quitte à mourir s'il ne les avait pas à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence du blond mais se rassura en entendant l'eau de la douche couler.

Alcyone émergea de son sommeil, il ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans le regard de son amant.

- Coucou.

Il sourit, scella ses lèvres au sienne pour un chaste baisé. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, une main passa sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de partir. Une langue chaude passa sur ses lèvres pulpeuses en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa propre langue.

Les langues se firent l'amour s'enroulant l'un à l'autre, se repoussant. Rosa cru qu'il allait s'envoler à cause de ce baisé qui lui retournait les sens. Il s'accrocha au bras d'Harry avec force. Il embrassait tellement bien ! A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et restèrent fronts collés, un petit sourire sur leur visage.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi je t'aime.

L'ange se blottit dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Harry ferma les siens à son tour, voulant profiter de ce calme et ce silence. C'est dans cette position que Draco les trouva, il sourit en les voyant ainsi et prit même une photo avec son appareil photo magique. Puis décida à se manifester.

- Les cadeaux !

Les deux amants sursautèrent, posant leurs regards sur le blond qui se contenta de sourire. Puis Rosalida rougit en le voyant en tenu d'Adam.

- Dray habille-toi.

- Ah désolé.

Il prit un boxer de rechange dans l'armoire d'Alcyone, mais où il avait quelque un de ses affaires Il en jeta un noir à Harry qui l'attrapa au vol et ouvrit un autre tiroir où était les boxers de femme, jeta un blanc avec des fleurs rouges pour sa fiancée qui avait repris son corps de femme et un soutien-gorge assorti.

Enfin habillés, ils marchèrent jusqu'au sapin.

- " On commence par toi, Dray. "

- " Ok. "

Le plus âgée des trois prit une boîte de taille moyenne, Alcyone se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Il ouvra la boîte, ces yeux pétillèrent de malice en trouvant une cape d'invisibilité. Harry fit des grands yeux en ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait.

- " Comment as-tu fais pour en avoir une ? J'y crois pas merci chaton."

- " Chaton ? "

- " Bah oui, tu es très mignon quand tu miaule, tu sais ça ? "

Alcyone rougit brusquement en se rappelant de la veille. Il ne se reconnaissait presque pas. Leur étreinte n'était pas aussi sauvage que d'habitude pour lui, mais tendre, pleine d'amour et passion. C'était tellement différent et c'était la première fois que ces ailes se déployaient sans qu'il en demande l'ordre. Il avait adoré.

- " T'ouvre le mien ? "

Draco prit le second paquet à son nom et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une baguette, il leva des yeux incertains vers Harry.

- " Ce n'est pas ce que je crois Harry ? "

- " Si, c'est Hermione qui m'en a parlé. "

- " Harry, ça coûte une fortune, et...oh mon dieu ! "

Il lui sauta dessus, et l'embrassa incapable de trouver des mots assez bien.

- " C'est quoi ? "

- " Une baguette d'union. Ces baguettes sont généralement achetées et utilisées par des couples. C'est une preuve de l'amour que le couple ressent l'un pour l'autre, leur baguette partage leur magie. Ce sont des baguettes uniques pour chaque couple dépendant de l'amour qu'ils ressentent."

Alcyone regarda Harry émerveillé.

- " Harry c'est magnifique ! "

- " Toi aussi t'en a une. "

- " Ah oui ? !"

Elle ouvrit avec précipitation le cadeau où était sa baguette d'union. Elle la prit avec délicatesse dans ses mains et posa ses yeux dessus. Harry sortit la sienne et sourit tout heureux.

- " On restera ensemble n'est-ce pas ? "

Un moment de silence suivit la question posée par Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter, mais en voyant les yeux pleine de larme de l'ange qui lui sauta dessus en le serrant contre lui, il fut rassuré.

- " Bien sûr qu'on restera ensemble Harry." répondit le blond en le prenant dans ses bras. Le gryffondor passa un bras sur chacune des hanches de ses amants et les serra contre lui.

- " Merci de me rendre aussi heureux. "

- " C'est à nous de te remercier Harry. "

Et voilà c'était repartit pour une étreinte pleine de passion.

Alcyone se retrouva à quatre patte, le sexe d'Harry en lui et celui de Draco en bouche sur lequel il pressait ses lèvres voulant lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Le blond et le brun s'embrassaient au-dessus de son dos. Les gémissements, grognements et miaulements reprirent.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils descendirent, marchèrent jusqu'à la table des serpents où ils s'assirent et mangèrent. En plein déjeuner, un grand-duc, le hibou de Draco vint une lettre à la patte. Alcyone fronça les sourcils, elle devinait que ça venait de son père. Malfoy junior la prit et la rangea directement dans sa poche. Harry le remarqua et demanda :

- Tu ne l'ouvre pas Dray ?

- Plus tard.

- Ow.

L'ange changea de sujet pour qu'Harry ne s'attarde pas dessus.

- Harry on fera un tour dans la forêt interdite tout à l'heure ?

- La forêt interdite ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai envie d'aller voir les licornes, avec Hagrid on n'a même pas pu s'en approcher.

- Bien si tu veux...mais après tu m'aideras à m'entrainer en duel ?

- Pas de problème.

Ils finirent leur repas. Harry et l'ange allèrent dans la forêt interdite comme prévu pendant que Draco partait dans la chambre de l'héritière où il prit ses affaires et sortit. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de l'école, mit son costume sombre, son masque et rallongea ses cheveux puis il transplanna pour le Manoir Malfoy.

A peine arrivé dans la salle principale, il remarqua que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Voldemort était assis sur son trône, Nagini l'entourant. Aucun mangemort n'était dans la salle à part ses parents, il fronça les sourcils et se prosterna :

- " Lève-toi Draco..."

Draco se leva et s'assit dans son siège un peu crispé. Sa mère s'accrochait à son père, les yeux au sol.

-" Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, non ? "

-" Oui. "

-" J'ai une mission pour toi et toi seul doit l'accomplir "

-" Ah bon ?! Et que dois-je faire ? "

-" Tuer Albus Dumbledore. "

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent d'horreur et d'effroi.

-"Mais..."

-" Accepte-tu cette mission Draco ?"

Draco secoua la tête de dénégation. Non, il ne pouvait accepter de faire ça. Celui qui était courageux et pouvait tuer de sang-froid, ce n'était pas lui, c'était Alcyone. Lui en était incapable, il n'était qu'un lâche par rapport à lui et le savait parfaitement. Il avait toujours trouvé un moyen pour ne pas tuer ses victimes ou pour laisser Alcyone le faire. Mais depuis quelques temps, son ange ne tuait plus qui que ce soit. La voix de Lord Voldemort le sortit de ses songes.

-" Draco si tu n'acceptes pas cette mission je pourrais...faire une petite bêtise comme...prononcer l'avada sur ta mère."

La respiration de Draco se coupa. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa mère, son père, il en avait rien à faire, mais sa mère avait toujours était là pour lui aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler.

-" Alors Draco?"

-" Je...Je le ferais."

-"Bien mais je ne souhaite pas qu'Alcyone soit au courant. Il doit se concentrer sur sa mission, d'ailleurs comment il s'en sort ? "

-" Eh bien...Ha...Potter a abandonné ses amis pour rester avec lui donc ça va assez bien."

Le Lord noir sourit avec satisfaction.

-" Il réussit tout ce que je lui ordonne, il est très ambitieux. "

-" Pourquoi vous ne lui donnez pas ma mission ? "

-" Dumbledore te connait depuis tes 11 ans, Draco. En voyant qu'un de ses élèves est mon héritier, il sera bouleversé. Je veux qu'il sache qui tu es avant sa mort...Tu peux disposez, tu n'as qu'un mois."

Draco avala sa salive et se leva.

-" J'aurais besoin de quelques mangemorts"

-" Bien prend tous ce dont tu as besoin "

Le blond sortit de la salle, marcha jusqu'à sa chambre où il se rechangea puis il transplanna pour Poudlard. Il retrouva Harry et Rosa en plein duel devant le lac. L'ange lançait des sorts pendant qu'Harry se protégeait où les renvoyait puis inversement. Ils s'écroulèrent côte à côte n'en pouvant plus, le prince des serpentard s'approcha et prit Harry dans ses bras.

-"Dray! "

-" Oui...Franchement vous passez le lendemain de noël à vous entrainer!"

-" Dray la guerre va arriver. Il faut que je m'entraine et puis Rosa est un bon adversaire, elle est vraiment puissante, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer."

L'ange rigola sous la remarque

-" Bat-toi contre Dray alors ? "

-" Non attends, tu m'as trop épuisé"

Harry se reposa les yeux fermés, il sentit une bouche qu'il reconnut facilement comme celle de Draco. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et laissa sa langue se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa jumelle. Il posa sa main sur la nuque laiteuse ne voulant pas laisser le blond s'en aller. Le baisé se finit à bout de souffle. Ils regardèrent Rosa qui s'était déshabillé et qui avait plongé dans l'eau

-" Il est fou, il fait froid."

Le serpentard acquiesça incapable de dire un mot en voyant l'ange nager, le bonheur rayonnant son visage. Ils sourirent en la voyant sortir cinq minutes plus tard en claquant des dents.

-" Il gèle merde!" hurla-t-elle.

Harry fit apparaitre une serviette et l'enroula à l'intérieur pendant que Draco enlevait sa cape d'hiver et la posa sur ses frêles épaules.

-" Franchement, on est en hiver et tu vas te baigner."

- "Roh c'est bon." Bouda-t-elle.

Rosalida finit cette journée dans son lit en pyjamas, un lait chocolat brulant dans les mains regardant Draco et Harry jouer aux échecs. Harry abandonna au bout de la troisième partie, n'en pouvant plus que le blond gagne à chaque fois. Il se déshabilla mit son bas de pyjamas et rejoignit l'ange sous les draps. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, collés l'un à l'autre après un baiser et ne remarquèrent pas le départ de Draco pendant leur sommeil.

à suivre dans le prochain chapitre:

Le soir même, Ginny alla voir Pansy Parkinson

-" Qu'es ce que tu veux ? "

-" Emmène moi voir ton maître "


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres

Résumé: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission « Séduire Harry Potter ».

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à j.k.r mais Alcyone est à moi.

Auteur: Loumonie

Rating : M & R

Pairing : Drago Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple slash principal, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéro

Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure

_Fourchelang_

**Pensée**

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Dans le dernier chapitre:

_**Rosalida finit cette journée dans son lit en pyjamas, un lait chocolat brulant dans les mains regardant Draco et Harry jouer au échec. Harry abandonna au bout de la 3éme partit, n'en pouvant plus que le blond gagne à chaque fois, il se déshabilla mit son bas de pyjamas et rejoignit l'ange sous les draps. Ils s'endormirent rapidement coller l'un à l'autre après un baiser et ne remarquèrent pas le départ de Draco après leur sommeil.**_

Le lendemain après-midi après les cours, Rosa était allonger sur le ventre sur son lit en petite tenue, les jambes à l'air, un livre sur les animagus sous les yeux, Harry jouer avec le louveteau alors que Draco fessait son devoir de potion à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Hermione vint toquer à la porte c'est Harry qui alla lui ouvrir laissant le louveteau se cacher sous le lit.

-" Hermione ?"

-" Salut Harry"

Le Golden Boy regarda ses amants leur posant la question d'un regard, Rosa soupira et acquiesça

-" Entre"

Hermione rentra, ses yeux se baladant dans la pièce, c'était une chambre banal mais on pouvait facilement savoir que Rosa venait d'une famille aisé, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui présenter Harry celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés, Grange baissa la tête honteuse, un long moment de silence se fit jusqu'à se que la jeune fille n'en pouvant plus se refugia dans les bras d'Harry les larmes aux yeux surprenant les 3 amants. Rosa se leva paniquer et s'adréssa à l'un de ses amants.

-" Dray passe moi un pantalon "

Draco prit un pantacourt noir et le lança à l'ange qui s'empressa de s'habiller, puis elle s'avança vers Hermione et s'accroupit devant elle, la lionne sortant son visage du cou d'Harry piqua un fard monstrueux en voyant la poitrine très avantageuse de l'ange qu'elle avait sous le nez, elle leva les yeux pour résister à la tentation de rebaisser le regard. Harry rigola et alla prendre un t-shirt qu'il demanda à Rosa de porter, celle-ci fit une moue mais obéit.

-" Hermione qu'es ce qu'il y à ?"

-" C'est...Ron et Ginny, ils deviennent dingue, ils sont sur que tu à était drogué ou encore empoissonné et ils veulent tuez...Rosalida " dit-elle en regardant l'ange. Il eu un moment de silence puis un ricanement de la part de Draco suivit de celui de Rosa et enfin d'Harry, ils éclatèrent littéralement de rire. Hermione les dévisagea incrédule ne comprenant pas se qui pouvait être drôle dans cette situation. Le survivant se calma et lui expliqua

-" Rosa est un ange de merlin"

-" Hein?"

Miss-je-sais-tout scruta l'ange face à elle avec une étincelle ravise dans les pupilles

-" C'est un honneur de te rencontrer" finit-elle par dire, Rosa se remit à rire

-" On se connait depuis plus de 5 mois "

-" Moui mais...je suis désolé d'avoir pensé des choses aussi affreuse "

-" Oh c'est rien on à toujours était ainsi avec moi, je n'y fais plus attention maintenant"

-" C'est...cruel et tu laisse faire ? "

-" Je ne peux pas obliger tout le monde à m'aimer"

-"Oui mais...accepter ça...tu es très courageuse"

-" Oh ça c'est par mon éducation, je n'est pas eu le choix"

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur, Alcyone parlait très rarement de son enfance et quand elle le fessait, il avait qu'une envie la serrer contre lui.

-" Sinon...tu pense que leur menaces peut-être prit au sérieux ? "

-" C'est surtout Ginny qui t'en veut, elle à réussie à monter Ron contre toi, contre Malfoy c'était déjà, elle à juste dut rajouter quelque chose et voilà...Harry, Ginny veut vraiment être avec toi"

-"Eh bien se sera pas possible, je suis déjà amoureux " dit le griffondor en regardant Rosa puis Draco, Hermione sourit en avisant tout l'amour qu'ils se partageait rien que par leur regards.

-" Ba je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter, heureusement que je suis immuniser par les avada "

-" Ron ne serait pas capable de faire ça...vous n'êtes pas aussi détestable qu'ils le prétendent"

Les 2 serpentards rigolèrent

-" N'oublie pas qu'on est des Serpentard" dit le blond

-" Vous restez humain "

-" Moui pas tort"

Ils rigolèrent en chœur. Le lendemain même, à peine Rosalida sortait de sa chambre qu'un sort vert lui tomba dessue, elle recula sous le choc, mais se repris rapidement sous les yeux inquiets de ses amours. Harry couru après la chevelure Rousse qu'ils avait eu le temps d'apercevoir, pendant que Draco tenait l'héritière dans ses bras

-" Quel garce, je vais la tuer " rugit le blond fou de rage

-" Dray laisse tomber "

A l'autre bout du château, Harry avait finit par rattraper la coupable et la bloqua contre le sol

-" Lâche-moi !"

-" Non, mais t'est complètement givré idiote, tu te rend compte de se que tu à fais !"

-" Harry elle te manipule " dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui

-" La seule qui manipule quelqu'un ici c'est toi, je t'aime pas Ginny et je t'aimerais jamais merde !"

-" Mais Harry...On est fait pour être ensemble"

-" Désolé de briser ton rêve mais non se n'est pas le cas et nous ne serons pas ensemble, comprend ça une fois pour toute"

-" Je ne peux pas accepter ça Harry"

-" Alors c'est toi qui souffrira " dit-il en se levant " Je t'interdis de t'approcher à moins de 5 mètres de Rosa c'est clair ?!"

Elle baissa les yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Harry tourna les tallons et ne put entendre la dernière phrase

-" Si moi, je ne peux pas la tuer, je connais quelqu'un qui en sera complètement capable"

Le soir même, Ginny alla voir Pansy Parkinson

-" Qu'es ce que tu veux ? "

-" Emmène moi voir ton maître "

La serpentarde la dévisagea surprise par la demande, puis ses poings se cryptèrent sous la colère qu'elle laissa traîner dans sa voix.

-" Tu tien à mourir c'est ça ?!"

-" Non, je veux juste être du même côté que vous "

-" Ginny, on sait tous que tu es dingue d'Harry dit la vérité qu'es ce que tu veux ? "

La serpentard s'impatientait, elle se douter bien pourquoi la gryffondor venait la voir et compter bien le lui faire comprendre

-" Etre plus puissante et me débarrassez de Rosalida Cassandre "

La vert et argent écarquilla les yeux, elle s'était pas attendu à un truc pareille, Ginny était suicidaire, Rosalida était bien trop puissante.

-" Tu devrais éviter de t'en prendre à elle "

-" Et pourquoi ? "

-" Elle est et restera bien plus puissante que toi, je me demande même si elle n'est pas aussi forte que Dumby "

-" C'est qu'une gamine Parkinson"

-" Une gamine oui, mais qui met facilement Draco à terre pendant les duels "

La Rousse resta bouche-bée sous cette révélation

-" Alors je te le dis et redis laisse la princesse tranquille "

Sur ses mots la serpent tourna les tallons et s'éloigna de Weasley qui serra les poings.

2 longue semaine se passa à Poudlard dans le calme, Draco et Harry avait finit par emménager dans la chambre de l'héritière, Hermione restait avec eux et s'éloigner des Weasley, Harry espérer que Ron se rende compte qu'il se fessait manipuler par sa sœur et redevienne son meilleur ami comme avant. En pleine nuit, Draco se leva, Rosa dans son corps de garçon dormait contre Harry qui avait enroulé sa taille pleine de bleu et trace de griffure de son bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Harry en sachant que en assassinant Dumbledore son amant lui en voudrait même sans savoir que c'était lui. Il caressa les cheveux de l'ange qui grogna dans son sommeil, il sourit puis il mit son costume bleu sombre, prit un visage neutre en mettant son masque et sortit de la chambre.

Il entra dans la salle sur demande où était l'armoire à disparaitre et apparaitre qu'il avait réparer durant ces dernière nuits, après un sort de tempus qu'il venait de jeté, un murmure franchit ses lèvres.

-" Plus qu'une minute"

L'armoire s'ouvrit, Bellatrix accompagner de Rasbastan Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback en sortit

-" Draco mon neveu préféré"

-" Je suis votre seul neveu tante bella"

Celle-ci fit une moue boudeuse sous cette réponse, mais sourit

-" Tu reste mon neveux favoris "

-" Si vous le désirez, qu'il en soit ainsi...On à du boulot, je compte sur vous pour être discret pas d'explosion ni quoi que se soit si se n'est pas nécessaire, es-ce clair?"

-"Bien sûr Draco...nous allons pas désobéir à notre futur maître" dit Bellatrix un fin sourire aux lèvres

-" Tu à intérêt ou les conséquences seront mauvaise pour toi "

Un frisson passa dans le corps de la Black

-" Quel voix dominante...j'espère qu'Alcyone t'obéit bien "

Draco leva un sourcil derrière son masque et répondit.

-" Alcyone n'obéit à personne tu devrais le savoir"

-"Bien sûr tout le monde l'a remarqué ce petit ange ne se laisse pas dominer"

Draco ricana en sachant que l'ange pouvait être un pur dominé dans certaine situation, il se secoua la tête pour ne pas laisser ses pensées perverse le détourner de sa mission.

-" On y va"

Draco sortit de la salle sur demande, les mangemorts derrière lui, ils neutralisèrent facilement les tableaux durant leur chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore

-"...bonbon au citron ? "

La Gargouille bougea, l'escalier apparut, Draco monta tranquillement et inspecta les environs, Dumbledore n'était pas présent, il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait prit, il ouvrit le parchemin pointa sa baguette dessus en récitant.

-" Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaise"

Le plan de Poudlard apparut lentement, Draco chercha rapidement l'étiquette de Dumbledore, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le Directeur à la tour d'astronomie, il rangea la carte et sortit

-" Tu l'a fais?" demandât la mangemort avec excitation

-" Il n'était pas là"

Elle fit une moue, il marcha jusqu'à la cour d'astronomie, ils croisèrent Rusard qui sursauta de peur et s'apprêter à hurler, mais Bella se fit un plaisir de lui lancer un sort d'insonorisation et de lui envoyer un doloris, Draco posa ses yeux froid sur le cracmol et reprit sa marche, c'est comme s'il n'avait plus de sentiment, il se sentait capable de tout, rien que pour sauver sa mère ou protéger Alcyone et Harry,il se sentait être le vrai héritier des ténèbres plus Draco Malfoy le lâche et égoïste et comprenait plus facilement l'Ange, ça fessait du bien de se reposer sur une autre personne qui n'était qu'autre soi-même.

Il monta jusqu'à sa destination suivit des 2 mangemorts, Bellatrix s'amuser avec Rusard mais avait interdiction de le tuer, la seul personne qui mourrait ce soir serait Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus puissant sorciers âgée de 116 ans, il était plus que tant qu'il rejoigne l'autre monde. Draco arriva enfin derrière le Directeur

-" Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore"

Le vieux mage tourna la tête et ne sembla pas surpris en voyant l'héritier des ténèbres face à lui.

-" Que faites vous là"

-" Je viens remplir ma mission, vous tuez...Avez-vous une dernière faveur?"

-" Vous n'êtes pas avec votre femme ? " Demandât Dumbledore pour gagner du temps, il devait trouver un moyens de prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix

-" Elle souhaiter rester dormir...Elle est fatigué des attaques qu'elle effectue "

-" J'en doute pas"

Draco tiqua, il sentait que quelque chose était bizarre, Dumbledore était bien trop calme

-" Greyback descend en bas de la tour, lestrange devant l'école "

Les mangemeorts s'empressèrent d'obéir, Dumbledore était surpris de l'intelligence de l'héritier mais ne le montrer aucunement, il venait de trouver un moyen, la nouvelle invention de l'ordre, comment avais-il pu oublier ça ?

-" Ah et un truc "

Draco enleva son masque dévoilant son visage, Dumbledore en le voyant écarquilla les yeux, Non se n'était pas possible, le Draco Malfoy était bien trop peureux, trop faible pour être l'héritier des ténèbres

-" Adieu...Avada kedavra " prononçât-il d'une voix calme, le sort vert toucha Dumbledore qui appuya sur le bouton d'urgence avant de perdre la vie en tombant de la tour, il vit toute l'histoire de sa vie, tout les actions qu'il avait fait et celle qu'il regretter encore aujourd'hui celle d'avoir tuer celui qu'il aimait Gellert Grindelwald pour préserver la paix dans le monde maique et Moldu maintenant la seul personne qu'il voyait était son assassin Draco Malfoy, l'héritier de Voldemort.

Draco lui remit son masque sortit de la tour retrouver Greyback

-" Les auror arrive, fais ton boulot et préviens les autres"

Fenrir rigola content que le jeune maître l'autorise à jouer avec les aurors, Draco couru jusqu'à la chambre de l'héritière qu'il trouva debout les yeux tourner vers la fenêtre

" Alcyone ? "

-" Change toi, il faut qu'on joue nos rôles " ordonnât-il d'une voix tranchante, il était en colère, il savait que Draco n'y était pour rien, qu'il avait juste obéit, mais Harry allait souffrir et ça il ne le supporterait pas.

Le blond remit son pyjama, ils s'allongèrent autour d'Harry qui dormait toujours. Tout à coup une grande explosion se fit entendre réveillant tout le château. Rosa mit un haut et reprit son corps de femme, puis ils coururent dehors ou l'habita d'Hagrid se fessait mangeait par les flammes, Bellatrix rigola de son rire froid à glacer le sang et transplanna toute fière d'elle, tous les élèves était dehors la plupart entourer le corps maintenant sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harry s'approcher inquiet la main de Rosa dans la sienne qu'il refuser de lâcher, quand il vit le corps de Dumbledore, il tomba lourdement à genoux, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, les poings serrer de rage et de colère contre le sol, il leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla, il hurla, laissant toute la douleur de son cœur s'échapper, Rosa sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larme, elle entoura son propre corps de ses bras, tous les élèves ressentait la douleur que mettez Harry dans ces hurlements, les larmes ne pouvait s'empêcher de couler, la douleur était si grande et si affreuse, comment un jeune homme de 15 ans pouvais supporter cela ?

Draco n'en pouvant plus s'accroupit devant Harry et le prit dans ses bras, le survivant serra son corps contre lui avec force, il ne voulait plus perdre de personne cher à son cœur à cause de Voldemort, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette nuit, les époux des ténèbres regretté d'être au service de Voldemort au plus profond de leur êtres. Cette nuit tout le monde resta pendant 2 heures sous la pluit qui avait finit par tomber, comme si les cieux pleurait la mort de ce sage et grand sorcier. Cette nuit Hermione pleura contre Rosalida, les 2 femmes ne se lâchaient plus, voulant laisser cette tristesse échapper leur corps. Cette nuit, il eu la mort d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Directeur de Poudlard.

Au Manoir Malfoy, Bellatrix, Lestrange et Greyback entrer dans la grande salle, le Mage Noir attendait avec impatience les nouvelle, ses doigts caressant Nagini, la mangemort les lui donna très rapidement avec le sourire, les autres mangemorts attendait aussi.

-" Maître, il l'a fait et il l'a fait si bien"

-" Dumbledore est-il mort ? "

-" Exactement et c'est bien l'héritier qui l'a tué "

-" Bien et Alcyone ? "

-" Il était avec Potter, jouant parfaitement son rôle"

-" Il n'y à pas eu de problème ? "

-" Si des aurors, mais l'héritier nous à prévenu très rapidement et est retourner dans sa chambre "

- " Donc tout s'est bien passé ? "

- " Oui Maître"

-" C'est parfait! Vous voyez tous, votre jeune maître s'est débarrassé seul de Dumbldedore imaginez la puissance qu'il à maintenant, imaginez-là!"

Les mangemorts frissonnèrent. L'héritier était à présent un très grand sorcier. Et ils le savaient parfaitement.

Le lendemain, tout les élèves était habiller de noir, même Rosa ne voulait pas manquer de respect au Mage n'avait pas porté d'accessoire ou quoi que se soit en plus. Les repas se passèrent dans le silence, la plupart des élèves n'avait pas le goût de manger, Harry regardait sa nourriture sans rien faire, Rosa jouer avec sa tomate sans la manger et Draco mangeait très lentement. Il n'eu pas de cour de la journée, les professeurs était bien trop dévaster pour faire cour, McGoGanall s'était enfermer dans son bureau et ne souhaiter voir personne, Trelaway pleurer à longueur des heures passant, Severus soupçonner tout le monde d'être l'héritier, Rusard avait rapporté au auror avoir vu Bellatrix, Greyback, Lestrange et l'héritier des ténèbres dans le château.

Tout le monde se demandait encore comment des mangemort avait put entrer aussi facilement sans que qui que se soit est des doutes. Chaque élèves avait était questionner, Draco avait un alibi en or vu qu'il était avec le survivant personne ne pouvait le soupçonner.

Le lendemain matin, il eu une réunion dans la grande salle, tous les élèves était installer à sa table, McGoGanall était enfin sortit de sa chambre et avait demandé à parler au élève, la guerre était à prendre en sérieux maintenant que le seul dont Voldemort avait peur était décédé

-" Bonjour à tous...Je suis désolé, mais...la guerre est maintenant déclarer, les élèves qui compte se battre, je souhaiterait que vous restiez au château, les autres, le Poudlard express passera les chercher dans 5 heures, donc vous avez le choix, les premiers et deuxièmes année je vous ordonne de rentrer et pas de discussion...je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être aussi forte que Dumbledore pour pouvoir vous protéger " finit-elle dans un sanglot, Trelaway vint la prendre dans ses bras.

Harry, Draco, Hermione et Rosa restèrent dans la chambre de l'héritière réfléchissant depuis une bonne demi-heure dans le silence.

-" Moi en tout cas, je dois partir à la recherche des hocruxes "

-" Et je compte bien venir avec toi " rajouta Hermione

Draco et Rosa se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas parlé de se qu'ils feraient plus tard.

-" Et vous ? "

-" On va en parler au père de Rosalida "

-" Toi Dray tu va faire quoi vu que ton père est un mangemort ?"

Draco baissa les yeux.

-" Je vis chez Rosa depuis les vacances de pâques. "

-" Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ?"

-" Je ne veux pas être un mangemort c'est tout. "

Harry sourit, rassurer.

-" C'est cool au fond tu n'et pas aussi lâche que ça dray."

Le blond lui lança un regard noir.

-" Ah mince, j'oublie parfois que tu es un Malfoy "

-" Ouai ba l'oublie pas trop, je suis fière d'être un Malfoy "

Tous sauf le Malfoy levèrent leur yeux au plafond. Harry et Hermione retournèrent dans leur dortoirs pour faire leurs bagages.

-" Alcyone ? "

-" On va retourner au Manoir. "

-" Ok, je vais aller cherc..."

A cet instant Rosa fut prit d'une nausée, elle se précipita dans les toilettes et rejeta son déjeuner, Draco la suivit en soupirant, prit une mini-serviette qu'il mouilla puis il essuya le visage de Rosalida qui se laissa faire.

-" Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh avant qu'on y aille, ça fait déjà une semaine. "

-" C'est bon je vais y aller, t'est vraiment soulant. "

-" Je m'inquiète pour toi."

-" Oui...excuse-moi. "

Elle se rinça la bouche, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et partit à l'infirmerie.

-" Bonjour Pomfreh. "

-" Oh Mrs Casandre, comment allez-vous ? "

-" Bien, mais j'ai des nausées et Draco s'inquiète alors, je viens vous voir pour lui prouver que je vais très bien et que je n'est pas de problème. "

L'infirmière lui sourit.

-" Bien allonger-vous ! "

Rosalida lui obéit et s'allongea sur l'un des lits aux draps blanc, Pomfresh lui donna une potion et passa sa baguette sur tout son corps, Rosa ferma les yeux pour se détendre. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils en passant sa baguette sur le ventre de la jeune fille, elle repassa une deuxième fois dessus pour être sur, et ouvrit grand les yeux ne croyant pas à se qu'elle voyait, elle repassa pour la troisième fois sa baguette sur le ventre.

-" Rosa...as-tu eu des relations ? "

-" Qu'es ce que vous voulez dire ? "

-" Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelle ? "

-" Je devrais pas ?"

-" Eh bien...si vous le voulez mais heu.. comment vous dire ça ?" Elle soupira sourit et dit "...vous êtes enceinte "

à suivre dans le prochain chapitre:

-" Nous savons l'identité des héritiers de Voldemort "


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres

Résumé: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission « Séduire Harry Potter ».

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR mais Alcyone est à moi.

Auteur: Loumonie

Rating : M & R

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple principale slash, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéros.

Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure

_Fourchelang_

**Pensée**

Dans le chapitre d'avant

_**-" Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelle ? "**_

_**-" Je devrais pas ?"**_

_**-" Eh bien...si vous le voulez mais heu.. Comment vous dire ça ?...vous êtes enceinte "**_

* * *

Rosa regarda l'infirmière sous le choc, ne la quittant pas des yeux puis elle rigola, un rire bruyant et rassurer, Pomfresh la dévisagea sans comprendre.

-" Il y à un problème ? "

-" Arrêter vos blagues, Pomfresh! Je sais que vous ennuyez mais s'il vous plait la prochaine fois trouver mieux, vous m'avez fait peur, je ne peux pas être enceinte "

- " Et pourquoi ça ? "

-" Je suis un garçon ! " Dit-il avec évidence.

-" Quoi ? " Demanda l'infirmière en s'approchant de l'Ange

-" Et ouai "

Un long moment de silence puis Pomfresh reprit la conversation

-" En tout cas, vous êtes enceint "

-" Pomfresh je vous ai dit que... "

-" Je suis sérieuse ! "

Rosalida pâlit, Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, pas maintenant, pas dans ce genre de situation

-" Pomfresh je ne peux pas l'être ! Un homme ne peut pas être enceint "

-" Eh bien c'est rare, mais ce n'est pas impossible, il faut juste de la puissance magique et beaucoup d'amour...Heu...Rosa est ton vrai prénom ? "

- " J'ai toujours était appeler comme ça "

-" Alors Rosa...Qui est le père ? "

-" Je...ne veux pas en parler, je suis désolé "

-" Tu peux encore avorter, tu n'a plus que 3 semaines encore pour réfléchir "

L'ange hocha la tête.

-" Merci "

Elle se leva et sortit, durant tout le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, ses yeux restait au le sol, les bras autour de son corps, son visage était dévaster, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ignorait qui était le père de l'enfant entre ses deux amants et pour l'instant se n'était pas si important. Elle rentra dans sa chambre où Draco avait déjà tout ranger et s'assit sur le lit.

-" Rosa ça va ? "

-" Oui, nous devons se préparer "

-" J'ai fini de faire les bagages "

-"Ok "

Rosa se déshabilla, mit un haut sans manche jaune, un pantalon en cuir noir, une paire de basket jaune et une veste au coton jaune et une écharpe autour du cou de même couleur. Elle s'observa dans le miroir avec mélancolie, Draco se plaça derrière elle et enroula sa taille de ses bras en posant son menton sur son épaule.

-" Ça ne va pas mon ange ? "

-" Si ça va...Je m'inquiète juste "

-" Pourquoi ? Ton père est surement fière de nous "

-" Je sais...c'est juste que..."

-"...Harry va te manquer ? "

L'ange soupira de dépit et acquiesça.

-" A moi aussi, il me manquera "

Le silence prit place dans la pièce avant que Rosa ne le brise

-" On y va ? "

- " Oui "

Ils sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle où plusieurs élèves était déjà avec leur bagages, ils retrouvèrent Harry et Hermione dans un coin entourer de leur bagages

-" Yo ! "

Harry sourit à Draco qui venait de parler, ils s'embrasèrent tendrement puis le brun se leva, prêt à embrassé les lèvres de Rosa, mais celle-ci esquiva, lui présentant sa joue.

-" Ça va pas ? "

-" Si, ne t'inquiète pas "

-" Elle est juste un peu fatigué et inquiète pour notre séparation" la secouru Draco

- " Je vois...toi aussi, tu va me manquer mon cœur "

Rosalida renifla de dépit et acquiesça

-" On devrait y aller le Poudlard express part dans 2 heure et il nous faut au moins une heure de trajet "

Chacun prit ses bagages. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et montèrent dans le train. Rosa s'assit éloigner de ses amants, elle ne voulait aucun contact avec eux. Draco s'assit, les mains dans les cheveux bruns d'Harry qui avait sa tête poser sur ses genoux.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence, Hermione lisant un livre, Draco jouant avec les cheveux d'Harry, celui-ci restait les yeux poser sur Rosalida. L'ange avait les yeux fermer, elle voulait tout oublier, s'enfermer dans un cocon, elle compter parler de sa grossesse à personne, si son père l'apprenait, c'était foutu et si Harry ou Draco l'apprenait, ils voudraient la faire éloigner de son père se qu'elle ne souhaiter pas du tout.

Quand le Poudlard express s'arrêta, Harry tendit un miroir à Draco

-" Un miroir ? "

-" Ça nous permettra de communiquer...je veux être sûr que tout ira bien pour vous "

-" ...Ok"

-" Parlons-nous au moins tout les 2 jours où même tut les jours ! "

-" On verra Harry "

Le griffon baissa la tête, c'était le moment des adieux, qu'il espérer des au revoir, les larmes couler avec abondance sur ses joues, Draco les vit et lui leva la tête, il prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces, puis il posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celle du brun, celui-ci les pressa avec plus de force contre celle du blond, les yeux fermé, laissant les sensations s'inscrivent dans leur chairs. Une langue taquine passa la barrière des lèvres et le baisé s'approfondit.

Rosalida sortit du train, prit ses affaires à cet instant, un elfe de maison de Voldemort apparut

" Mademoiselle...je vais porter vos bagages "

Draco arriva et prit Rosa par la main, Harry regarda le départ de ses amants, une boule au ventre le prit, à ses côtés Hermione, l'ange lui lança un dernier regard plein de tristesse avant de transplanner au Manoir Malfoy.

Harry s'écroula en plein sur le sol devant tout le monde, le visage en pleurs, il ne croyait pas que tout venait de se finir ainsi, il savait que ça allait se terminr un jour mais le vivre était encore plus dur, il voulait les bras de Draco autour de lui et le visage de Rosa dans son cou, là maintenant. C'était si dur, son vrai amour se finissait aussi facilement.

Au Manoir, Rosa rentra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son fiancé et reprit son corps d'homme

-" C'est fini, tout les cacheries"

-" Oui " soupira Draco

- " Se qui veut dire que...Rosalida Casandre n'existe plus "

Le blond ne répondit pas, se n'était pas une question.

- " On à une réunion ce soir, ton père veut qu'on montre nos visages à tous les mangemorts, maintenant que la mission avec Ha...Potter est terminé " Il avait essayé de cracher le nom avec haine, mais c'était si dur, qu'il l'avait dit avec tendresse

-" Ok "

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, fit couler un bain et y resta durant une bonne heure, ne voulant parler à personne. Il descendit pour le dîner habiller d'un bas moulant noir et d'une chemise au manche courte blanche, son masque encore en place.

Un peu plus tard la réunion commença, Alcyone s'était de nouveau changer pour un jean bleu et d'une chemise bleu clair, ses bottes noirs en métal noir et ses accessoires en place, il avait réfléchit. Rosalida était celle qui était tomber amoureuse d'Harry mais il n'était plus elle, et devait oublier ses sentiments, il compter avorter le plus tôt possible, oublier toute cette histoire et conduire son père à la victoire comme il se l'était promis i ans.

Il était déjà installer sur son trône, Draco aussi, le seul qu'il manquer était le Maître.

Celui-ci arriva enfin, il semblait particulièrement heureux, il s'assit sur son siège et commença le discours tant attendu.

-" Si je vous ai tous demander ici, c'est pour que les secrets soit dévoiler...Alcyone ? "

L'ange se leva et enleva son masque pour de bon, la respiration de severus snape se coupa, les autres mangemort était émerveiller, ils étaient en présence d'un ange, un vrai, tellement parfait, Alcyone avait entourer ses yeux de crayon noir faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleu, il s'assit pendant que Niku sauta sur ses genoux, Draco se leva à son tour et enleva son masque, les Malfoy et Black était déjà au courant donc n'était pas si surpris, mais Severus resta figer, il ne pouvait y croire, son filleul était l'héritier du Lord Noir.

-" N'es ce pas un couple parfait ? "

Plusieurs mangemort acquiescèrent.

-" Ah et...Draco j'ai une petite surprise pour toi "

L'héritier posa son regard sur son maître, celui-ci sortit une baguette de sa robe, mais pas n'importe quel baguette, c'était la baguette de sureau

-" Elle t'appartient désormais "

Draco la prit, ses yeux brillé d'émerveillement, la baguette de sureau, la baguette la plus puissante du monde, elle avait appartenu à quelques rare personnes, le blond était souffler qu'il soit le propriétaire d'une aussi incroyable baguette

-" Bien et si on allait s'amuser...Nous allons attaquer la ville pas loin chez Potter "

Bellatrix Lestrange rigola contente, d'enfin déclarer la guerre

-" Bien c'est partit "

Tous transplanèrent, severus lui alla dans la maison des black après avoir prévenue l'Ordre de Phénix pour l'attaque, il n'avait pas remarqué le regard d'Alcyone poser sur lui, à peine entrer qu'il sauta sur Harry Potter et le tira par le col sous le regard affoler d'Hermione Granger

-" Tous ça c'est votre faute "

-" Ma faute...Mais de quoi vous parlez ? !"

-" Professeur lâcher Harry et expliquez vous "

Severus obéit et s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, ses iris était pleine de rage et colère

-" Nous savons l'identité des héritiers de Voldemort "

-" Ah bon ?! Comment? "

- " Le Lord à décidé que comme la mission d'Alcyone était terminer et que la guerre était déclarer, les secrets devait être dévoilé "

-" Se qui veut dire que quand ils attaqueront, ils n'auront plus de masque "

-" Exact ! "

-" Vous...les connaissez "

- " Vraiment ? "

-" Oui...l'héritière se fessait appeler à Poudlard sous le nom de...Rosalida Cassandre " déballât-il enfin, Harry écarquilla les yeux

-" Non ce n'est pas possible, vous mentez ! " l'accusât-il

-" Potter c'est la vérité et se n'est pas tout...L'autre héritier est Draco Malfoy "

Harry resta muet, ne sachant plus qui croire ou quoi penser

-" Il y à une attaque prés de Privet Drive, espérons qu'ils soient capturer "

-" On y va " cria le survivant, il mit ses chaussures et couru à l'extérieur de la maison puis il transplana sans problème quand il arriva, les aurors étaient en plein combat avec les forces du mal, il vit l'héritière au côté de son fiancé, eux ne se battait pas, il regardait le combat main dans la main, leur visages dévoiler au grand jours, tout à coup il croisa le regard du blond qui lui sourit d'un air mauvais et prit l visage de l'ange avant de l' embrassait sauvagement Alcyone y répondit avec autant de fougue.

Harry serra les poings et attaqua un mangemort d'un stupefix, ne voulant plus voir le spectacle qu'il se passer sous ses yeux. Les aurors gagner de plus en plus de place, en le remarquant, Alcyone en fit part à Draco.

-" Dray, on doit y aller "

-" C'est sûr, va falloir recruter "

-" Non tu crois "

Le blond lui lança un regard noir puis hurla aux mangemorts

-" Repliez-vous !"

Les aurors virent les Mangemorts disparaître, seuls les héritiers restèrent présent et vérifièrent qui pouvait être les traîtres, ils virent aucun mangemort restait, les aurors leur lancer des sorts, mais ceux-là ne les touchait aucunement, une bulle bleu, les recouvrait et les protéger Ils s'approchèrent de Peter Pettigrow qui était à terre toucher par un sort de sectumsempra lancer par Harry, c'était la seule victime faisant partit des mangemorts.

-" Je me demande vraiment se qu'on devrait en faire "

-" C'est lui qui à dit à ton père ou vivait les parents de Potter "

-" Oh, intéressent" dit l'ange, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, emmenant-le, ils transplanèrent tranquillement, sous les yeux incrédules des aurors et de l'Ordre de phénix. Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots et lancèrent un sort d'insonorisation sur Peter, celui-ci sentait sa peau se déchirer, il avait si mal et soufrer énormément.

-" Papa ne risque pas de le trouver vu qu'il ne vient pas ici "

Draco sourit.

-" Es ce que tu à les potions pour les prisonniers ? "

-" Oui j'en ai fait à Poudlard, je vais les chercher"

Alcyone, lui partit dans les cuisines et retrouva les elfes de maison.

-" Je voudrais 6 plats s'il vous plait "

Les elfes s'empressèrent de lui obéir, Alcyone se retrouva avec des assiettes flottante autour de lui et se repartit au cachot, où il posa les assiettes avec des couvert devant les prisonniers et finit par parlé avec le plus vieux de tous.

-" Je vous promets de vous libérez un jour "

-" Pourquoi pas maintenant ? "

-" Je dois trouver un sort pour que vous oubliez tout et que je vous laisse vivre dans le monde moldu, j'ai déjà fait de faux papiers, vous serez bientôt libre...Aucun mangemort n'est venue ?"

-" Si, ils nous on torturer "

-" Mais vous n'avez pas était violer n'es ce pas ? "

-" Non, ils n'on plus le courage de le faire depuis que vous les avez menacé et...je vous en remercie énormément "

-" C'est normal "

Il eu un moment de silence, Draco arriva enfin avec les fioles et guéris les blessures des prisonniers, celui-ci leur sourit le plus gentiment possible, il était tellement reconnaissant, les héritiers n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que le monde sorcier pouvait le croire, se n'était que des enfants qui obéissez le plus possible à leur parents, mais leur désobéissez dans l'ombre en aidant les gens.

-" Ma famille ? Ils vont bien ? "

-" Ah vous avez reçu une lettre d'eux, la voici " Le blond lui tendit une lettre, Acyone lança un sort de lumos lui permettant de lire la lettre, ils lui donnèrent un parchemin et une plume puis allèrent s'occuper des autres prisonniers.

Ils sortirent des cachots, une demi-heure plus tard et retournèrent dans leur chambres mettre leur pyjama, Draco s'allonge sur le lit, suivit d'Alcyone qui se blottit contre lui.

-" Dray, je vais voir mon père " dit-il en se relevant

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire "

-" Ok "

L'ange sortit et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de son père, il toqua et entra. Le Lord Noir était assit avec grâce sur un de ses fauteuils de chambre et buvait du vin moldu.

_-" Père ? "_

-"_Oui mon enfant ? "_

_-" J'ai découvert un traître "_

_-" Vraiment ? Et qui es ce ? "_

_-" Sev' "_

_-" Severus ? "_

_- Oui "_

_- " En es-tu sûr ? "_

_-" C'est lui qui à prévenu l'Ordre de notre attaque, il n'était pas présent "_

_-" Je vois "_

Alcyone sentit Nagini s'approcher de lui, l'ange s'assit et laissa le serpent s'enrouler autour de lui, il la caressa délicatement, un fin sourire aux lèvres, ça lui rappeler son enfance.

_-" Bonsoir mon prince "_

_-" Bonsoir Nagini "_

_-" Tu va bien ? "_

_-" Oui "_

_-" Bien "_

Nagini s'enleva de l'ange et retourna auprès du Lord Noir qui avait observé la scène de ses yeux rouges. Alcyone se leva et quitta les lieux.

Le lendemain, Severus fut convoquer par Voldemort, il transplanna dans la salle principal, tout les mangemort et apprentit-mangemort était présent, il eu un mauvais pressentiment, Draco était assit sur son trône, alcyone sur ses genoux, blottit contre lui. Tout les yeux était poser sur lui, Voldemort désactiva les droit de Transplanage.

-" Severus " susurra Voldemort

- Oui Maître " répondit le dit Severus en se prosternant.

- " Je sais bien que tu était un espion pour Dumbledore et aussi pour moi et ça je t'en remercie...Mais maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus vivant...Pourquoi retourne-tu à Poudlard ? "

Le Professeur de Potion se raidit, il sentit Le Lord Noir utiliser la légimencie, il essaya de l'en empêcher, mais n'y arriva pas. Voldemort avait accès à tous ses souvenirs. Une dizaine de minute passèrent puis le Lord Noir arrêta de lire les souvenirs de Snape.

-" J'ai vu se que je devais voir...Alcyone tu peux t'en occuper "

-" Merci père ! "

Alcyone s'avança et lui lança un doloris puissant, le professeur de Potion hurla. Puis il le laissa là et partit, la réunion était terminé.

Une longue semaine passa pour Harry qui restait enfermé dans sa chambre sous les draps refusant de sortir, on toqua à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

-" Harry, je... "

La porte s'ouvrit encore plus, laissant passer Ron Weasley qui sauta sur Harry.

-" Mec ! "

Harry se précipita dans ses bras et éclata de nouveau en sanglot.

-" Je suis tellement désolé Ron "

-" Harry se n'est pas de ta faute, moi aussi je me suis fait avoir "

-" Harry, on va se battre et leur faire payer ok ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

-" On doit juste se débarrasser de Tu-sais-qui et tu verras qu'ils n'aurons plus rien. "

Le survivant hocha de nouveau la tête.

-" Ron, tu ne sais pas à quel point ils sont puissant "

-" Alors on deviendra encore plus puissant qu'eux, ah...et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...Snape à disparu "

-" Quoi ? " cria Hermione

-" On pense que...qu'il à était découvert, il dois certainement être mort maintenant "

Au manoir Malfoy, en pleine nuit, Alcyone et Draco allèrent ouvrirent les cachots, il les avait bloqué depuis la dernière fois de leur visitespour qu'aucun mangemort puisse entrer, l'ange déposa une assiette avec du gâteau à la fraise à chaque prisonnier sauf Peter qui allait mourir dans quelques heures. Draco s'approcha de la cellule du professeur Snape qui était maintenant guérie de toutes ses blessures.

-" Bonsoir professeur "

-" Draco...Quand comptez-vous me libérer ? "

-" Surement jamais désolé professeur "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Vous en savez trop "

Le professeur baissait la tête et dit d'une voix faible.

-" Comme je risque de mourir ici, je voudrais tout savoir "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Qui est vraiment Alcyone ? "

- " Il ne sait rien de lui avant d'avoir rencontré Nagini "

-" Je vois...C'est au fond une bonne personne "

-" C'est sûr "

-" Potter à le cœur brisé "

-" Ne me parlez pas de lui professeur " dit-il d'une voix menaçante " Tout se que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que si nous trouvons un moyens de vous sauvez on le fera "

-" ...Merci "

-" Avez-vous quelqu'un à qui écrire ? "

- " L'Ordre " tenta l'ex espion

-" Il n'en est pas question "

-" Bien...Merci pour le dîner "

Il prit sa fourchette et la planta dans une pomme de terre, Alcyone arriva et s'assit aux côté du blond. Il sourit à Snape qui lui rendit son sourire.

-" Pourquoi aidait-vous les prisonniers ? "

-" Parce qu'ils sont innocent "

-" Et qu'avez-vous fait à Pettigrow ? "

-" Oh lui, c'est Ha...Potter qui lui à fait ça, d'ailleurs on devrait y aller Dray"

-" C'est vrai, il va mourir dans les minutes à venir "

-" Qu'es ce que vous allez faire ? "

- " Accomplir une vengeance"

Sur ceux, Alcyone toucha pettigrow et transplanna main dans la main avec Draco. Ils atterrirent devant la maison des Black qui apparut rapidement grâce au sang Black du blond. Alcyone toqua pendant que Draco déposer Pettigrow sur le seuil puis il recula et resta main dans la main avec l'ange. La porte s'ouvrit sur Molly Weasley qui écarquilla les yeux en les voyants, elle cria à l'aide, mais ils disparurent de nouveau quand Harry arriva en courant.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres

Résumé: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission « Séduire Harry Potter ».

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR mais Alcyone est à moi.

Auteur: Loumonie

Rating : M & R

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple principale slash, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéros.

Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure

_Fourchelang_

**Pensée**

**Dans le chapitre précédent:**

_**Sur ceux, Alcyone toucha pettigrow et transplanna main dans la main avec Draco. Ils atterrirent devant la maison des Black qui apparut rapidement grâce au sang du blond. Alcyone toqua pendant que Draco déposer Pettigrow sur le seuil puis il recula et resta attendre main dans la main avec l'ange. La porte s'ouvrit sur Molly Weasley qui écarquilla les yeux en les reconnaissant, elle cria à l'aide, mais ils disparurent de nouveau quand Harry apparut.**_

En les revoyant Harry eu l'impression de respirait de nouveau, comme s'il avait coupé son souffle depuis leur séparation, il vit le corps de pettigrow là sous ses pieds, blesser.

-" Il va mourir Mrs Weasley, il faut le soigner "

-" Laissez-le " ordonna Harry, Hermione le regarda scandaliser.

-" Il va pas tarder à mourir "

Les 5 dernière minutes de vie pour Pettigrow furent les plus long, il prit la mort comme une bénédiction et maudissa une millième fois les Potter, il avait était au service de Voldemort pour se venger, James et Sirius l'avait toujours laissé derrière, il était celui qui était bizarre dans le groupe, le plus serpentard, le plus anormal, on l'appeler le rat juste parce qu'il pouvait se changer en cette animal pathétique. Durant treize année il avait dut rester dans la famille Weasley en tant que Croutard le rat de Ronald, sa vie avait était détestable et la mort le prenait enfin. Il s'éteignit en voyant le visage de James et Lily Potter à la place de celui d'Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Alcyone se réveilla à peine il posa son pied au sol qu'il couru dans les toilettes et vomit. Quand il revint Draco était déjà réveiller et l'observer une lueur inquiète dans ses iris orageuse.

-" Tu pourrais me dire se que tu à "

- "Je n'est rien de grave d'ailleurs, je vais me faire guérir, j'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure"

-" Je vois "

Alcyone mit un bas de pantalon et un t-shirt, il n'avait pas confiance en son ventre qui avait légèrement grossie, on pouvait ne pas deviner qu'il était enceint, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque pour rien. Il descendit dans la salle à manger, suivit du blond et prit son petit-déjeuner rapidement, son rendez-vous était prit pour dans 2 heures.

A l'hure du rndez-vous, Alcyone habiller d'une paire de botte en velours blanche où était sa baguette, d'un grand t-shirt blanc qui cachait ses fesses rebondit et un slim noir moulant qu'il se trouvait devant le médecin qui allait s'occuper de lui, il avait répondit à toute les questions et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. A se qu'il allait faire, enlever une partit d'Harry ou de Draco en lui.

-" Bien déshabillez-vous et allongez-vous "

Il se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le lit aux draps blanc, le médecin le regardait calmement, une infirmière préparer les instruments, Alcyone avait une boule dans la gorge, il se sentait tellement mal et ne savait vraiment pas si se qu'il fessait était correct.

-" Je vais vous endormir et nous allons commencer "

Il hocha la tête, le médecin prit une seringue et l'approcha d'Alcyone, il s'apprêter à le piquer, mais Alcyone sortit du lit précipitamment.

-" Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça "

Le médecin lui sourit.

-" Se n'est rien...On va vous donnez des prospectus qui vous aidera pour la démarche des grossesses masculine, Vous allez devoir vous prendre un gynécologue de magie, vous en trouverez un à st mangouste"

Alcyone avait les yeux baiser de culpabiliser, il n'avait pas pu détruire le fruit de leur amour aussi facilement et avait renoncé. Il sentit la main du médecin poser sur son épaule.

-" Ne vous inquiéter pas, parlez-en à vous parents ou au père de l'enfant "

L'ange fut secouer par un rire, en parler à Harry Potter ou à Voldemort, et puis quoi encore, autant se suicider directement, il n'avait aucune échappatoire.

-" Merci "

-" C'est mon travail "

-" Et désolé "

-" Vous êtes courageux de le garder "

-" Peut-être " murmura t-il incertain

Alcyone finit par sortir de l'hôpital, une demi-heure plus tard, il regarda le ciel en pensant à Harry et soupira de dépit, il n'avait personne à qui en parler.

Quand il rentra, il retrouva Draco dans son laboratoire à faire des potions pour guérir les mangemort à la demande de Voldemort.

-" Salut "

-" Oh tu est rentré ça va ? "

-" Oui...je vais assez bien "

-" T'est sûr, tu es assez bizarre "

-" Ça se voit à ce point ? "

-" Non c'est parce que je te connais très bien "

-" Oui, surement "

-" Le médecin à dit quoi ? "

-" Que se n'était pas si grave, je dois juste me reposer et manger régulièrement "

-" Hum "

-" Bon, je vais dormir "

-" Ok ! "

Alcyone monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et sauta dans son lit, il soupira d'aise en sentant le lit si moelleux au dessous de son corps et s'endormit.

Il se réveilla en sentant des mains caresser son ventre, il grogna et se tourna, Draco lui sourit d'un air charmeur puis il captura ses lèvres pour un baisé langoureux, repoussant, mordant et attirant la langue de son ange à l'aide la sienne, sa main se faufila jusqu'à sa nuque. Alcyone laissa ses mains aller dans les cheveux soyeux de son vis à vis et reprit leur baisé pour un autre encore plus passionner.

Les vêtements disparurent avec rapidité, ils avaient besoin de l'amour de l'autre et se sentir aimé jusqu'à dans leur chairs. Leur torses se collèrent ainsi que leur sexes qui se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, Draco posa sa main dessus et les branla ensemble en embrassant passionnément son fiancé, celui-ci fit descendre sa main jusqu'aux globes de chair du blond qu'il malaxa sans pudeur. La peau du blond était si douce sous ses doigts.

Alcyone prit le lubrifiant à l'aide son autre bras et lubrifia ses doigts, Draco haleta en détachant ses lèvres à celle d'Alcyone en sentant un doigt contre son anus, les yeux voilé, il essayer de continuer sa masturbation au même rythme qu'avant, une main légèrement halé se posa sur la sienne et reprit l'action à un rythme plus soutenue.

Draco se sentit perdre complètement la tête, sentir le sexe de l'ange contre le sien et avoir l'un de ses doigt aller et venir en lui le rendait fou, il se mordit la lèvre avc violence et pourtant des gémissements lui échappé, Alcyone regardait le résultat, le blond était magnifique ainsi, se perdant dans le plaisir, les joues roses, les yeux voilé et les lèvres mordiez. Les yeux gris légèrement noir de désir s'ouvrirent avec difficulté et se plongèrent dans l'océan azur de l'ange celui-ci n'en pouvant plus de cette vision de débauche, voulant s'enfoncer dans ce cul étroit et rendre le propriétaire complètement dingue, accéléra la cadence de la caresse sur leurs sexes et passa un doigt sur le gland de Draco qui se mordit jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieur sous le geste. Il en voulait plus tellement plus.

-" S'il te...plait...un autre " gémit-il.

Alcyone obéit et fit entrer un autre doigt, Draco rejeta avec plus de force sa tête en arrière, ondulant du bassin pour sentir les doigts encore plus profondément en lui. L'ange enleva ses doigts et arrêta la masturbation, Draco ouvrit les yeux paniquer. il vit son vis à vis lui faire un sourire, se dégageait d'entre ses bras et s'approchait du fauteuil où il s'assit, il lui envoya ensuite un regard plein d'envie et de désir sous lequel Draco ne put résister.

L'héritier blond s'approcha du fauteuil, les jambes pantelante de plaisir précédent, il se mit à genoux et posa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Alcyone qui l'observer toujours avec ce regard qui le rendait fou. Il donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur du sexe en face de lui et le prit directement en bouche, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, il leva les yeux et vit le visage d'Alcyone plein de plaisir. Draco adorait le regardait prendre son pied, il fit des vas et viens avec plus de passion, pressant ses lèvres et enroulant sa langue autour du gland.

Alcyone haleta et miaula, c'était tellement bon, ses griffes planter sur le dossier du fauteuil et les hanches bougeant pour s'enfoncer à chaque fois un peu plus dans cet antre chaude. Draco arrêta sa fabuleuse fellation, se qui fit grogner son amant et se leva, il s'empala avec délicatesse sur cette hampe de chair en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son ange. Alcyone l'embrassa avec tellement d'amour qu'il en resta bouche-bée, il commença enfin ses vas et viens et se laissa emporter par ses envies, embrassant sans cesse les lèvres de son amour en montant et descendant sur ce sexe. La main d'Alcyone s'enroula autour de son virilité, le faisant crier et haleter avec plus de force.

L'ange ne put plus de cette cadence, il souleva Draco et le pressa contre le mur en accélèrent les coup de bassin, s'enfonçant complètement en lui, embrassant son cou laiteux, Draco la tête rejeter en arrière, la bouche prononçant un " o " parfait, les yeux à demi-fermer prenait son pied, le sexe d'Alcyone butait contre sa protase, le faisant crier sans retenu, cette main autour de son pénis le fessait haleter, il ne savait même plus ou il prenait le plus de plaisir, il sentait l'orgasme arrivait si vite en lui puis d'un coup ne pouvant plus se retenir, il éjacula fortement dans la main de son amour.

Celui-ci le suivit 2 ou 3 coup après à l'intérieur de lui, le remplissant de son essence. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, Draco sentait son corps trembler, il était complètement allonger sur le sol, le souffle coupé, il n'avait aucun mot pour se qui venait de se passer. Alcyone s'était déchaîner, c'était toujours comme ça avec lui, mais profitant de lui sans Harry lui avait fait voir la différence. Il avait complètement adorer, lui qui se laisser prendre par quelque rares fois. Il sentit des lèvres sur son front et l'ange se lever, partant dans la salle de bain.

Draco regarda le sol et vit du sperme couler entre ses cuisses, il sourit et suivit l'ange sous la douche, il compter bien lui montrer à quel point il avait aimé, il vit Alcyone la tête baisser, l'eau coulant sur son corps, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, il sentit ses mains sur ses bras puis une voix rauque se fit entendre.

-" Je t'aime dray "

Il fit retourner Alcyone et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour un chaste baisé.

-" Moi aussi je t'aime "

Il plaqua l'ange dos contre le mur et s'empressa de lui montrer l'étendu de son amour en commençant d'abord par l'embrasser sauvagement.

Le soir, il descendit au cachot faire sa bonne action de tout les soirs, Draco n'était pas venue avec lui, il avait une réunion avec tout les mangemorts, il s'assit face à severus qui manger son diner en lui jetant des coups d'œil furtive sur l'héritier qui se triturer les doigts avec gêne. Il soupira de dépit, ayant marre qu'il hésite sans cesse.

-" Que vous arrive-t'il ? "

Alcyone eu l'air surpris mais rebaissa la tête.

-" J'ai un assez gros problème "

-" Oui et...? " Demandât l'ancien mangemort

-" Je...Et bien, je...suis enceint " finit-il avec un petit sourire, Snape resta bouche-bée, une vision qui aurait pu faire rire Alcyone si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, Severus s'était prit d'affection pour ce jeune homme en apprenant sa vrai nature et le prenait un peu comme le fils qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir.

-" C'est une blague j'espère ?! " chuchota-t'il calmement, l'héritier ferma les yeux et secoua de dénégation la tête, il savait que la tempête n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessue. Et se fut le cas, l'ancien mangemort se leva d'un coup brusque sous la réponse muette.

-" Mais...mais se n'est pas possible ! Comment as-tu fait ? "

-" Ben...je vous voyez " dit-il avec gêne " On à f..."

-" Ne me donner pas détail "

-" Mais c'est vous qui m'avez demandé comment " répliqua le jeune homme. Severus lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit immédiatement baiser les yeux au sol.

-" Depuis combien de temps ? "

-" Maintenant ça doit faire...7 ou 8 semaines "

Le professeur eu le souffle couper.

-" Quoi ?! " S'étrangla t'il " Et c'est maintenant que je suis au courant "

-" Je voulais avorter..."

-" Avorter ! ? " S'étrangla t'il une nouvelle fois.

-" Mais je n'est pas pu ! " S'empressa de lui dire, le professeur eu l'air rassurer mais toujours aussi embêter.

-" Potter est-il le père ? "

-" Ça j'en sais rien "

-" Mais Angel tu ne peux pas élever un enfant dans ces condition"

-" Je sais...je compte accoucher et le laisser dans le monde moldu...Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'ils à des pères assassin et l'autre futur mort "

-" Tu est vraiment sûr que Potter ne battra pas ton père ? "

-" Papa est bien trop puissant, Harry n'est qu'un enfant "

-" Un enfant peut-être mais qui à réussie à te mettre en cloque "

Alcyone fit une moue.

-" Pomfresh à dit qu'il fallait beaucoup d'amour "

-" Et de puissance " rajouta l'adulte " Ecoute angel...si ton père gagne, ton enfant aura une chance de mourir un jour tué par un mangemort... "

-" NON ! " hurla de terreur le jeune homme

-" Tu sais bien que se que je dis est vrai...ton père n'aura pas de pitié, je suis sûr que dés qu'il en aura finit avec Potter, il se débarrassera de Draco "

Alcyone leva la tête surpris.

-" Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? "

-" Draco à la baguette de sureau...Ton père la veut et la seule solution pour l'avoir est de tuer le propriétaire "

-" Non, il ne peut pas faire ça à Draco "

-" Et tu pense vraiment qu'il en à quelque chose à faire ? Il ne laissera pas quelqu'un être plus puissant que lui...Mais il tient énormément à toi ça se voit énormément "

-" Je suis son fils c'est normal "

-" Tu n'est pas son vrai fils "

-" Mais...il s'est occuper de moi "

-" Nagini s'est occupé de toi, lui ça ne fait que depuis son retour qu'il le fait "

Alcyone baissa la tête ne sachant plus quoi dire pour convaincre le professeur face à lui.

-" Tu devrais chercher des renseignements sur ta vrai famille, ça te fera surement du bien "

-" Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée " refusât-il en se levant " Je dois y aller " Il prit tout les assiettes sale, les ramena dans les cuisines et passa devant la salle principale, il cola son oreille à la porte et écouta.

-" Une attaque au chemin de Traverse et emmener moi le vendeur de baguette, j'ai quelques question à lui poser "

Se fut la voix de Draco qu'il entendit, une voix froide et imposante sans trace de sentiment, ceux-ci lui brisa le cœur en se rappelant que pas plus tard que quelques heures plus tôt le blond lui fessait l'amour avec passion. Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'engouffra sous les couvertures.

En pleine nuit, Draco revint, les vêtements plein de sang, il les enleva un par un les yeux poser sur la silhouette sur le grand lit. Il alla se laver, voulant s'enlever toute les preuves de ses actes noctures et rejoignit son ange sous les draps, il enroula délicatement la taille de ses bras et posa ses mains sur le ventre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps, il adorer caresser le ventre de son amour. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres une pensée sur Harry Potter souriant.

C'est deux mois plus tard qu'Alcyone eu le courage d'allait chez un gynécologue, ça n'avait pas était facile d'en trouver un puisque tout le monde savait qu'il était le fils adoptif du Lord Noir. Il s'allongea sur le lit pendant que le médecin se placé face à lui, il avait peur, Alcyone le remarqua, se qui l'énerver assez.

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais rien tant que vous ne racontez à personne que je suis votre patient "

-" C'est promise Mr "

Alcyone lui sourit, le médecin fut éblouit par ce sourire sincère. Mais se reprit bien vite. Il s'occupa de son patient comme n'importe lequel, le rendez-vous se passa plutôt bien, l'ange se rhabilla en écoutant les instructions du gynéco.

-" Vous allez devoir venir une fois par mois, pour vérifiez si tout va bien, se serait mieux, si vous venez avec le père de l'enfant "

-" Ça va être plutôt difficile ça"

-" Il n'est pas au courant ?! Pourtant votre grossesse se voit assez bien enfin si...vous ne cachez votre ventre ainsi normal qu'il n'est rien remarquer "

-" Je tien pas à se qu'il le sache pour l'instant "

- " Mais vous êtes à votre début du 4 éme mois, vous aurez besoin de sa présence "

-" Il est avec moi, ça vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez juste qu'il ne sait rien "

-" Même avec votre alimentaire bizarre ? "

-" J'ai mentit c'est tout"

-" Je vois...nous allons prévoir un prochain rendez-vous ? "

-" Oui bien sûr "

L'ange sortit de st Mangouste une dizaine de minute plus tard et transplana direction sa chambre au Manoir. Il y retrouva Draco qui l'attendait assit sur le lit, les bras croisé et semblant en colère.

-" T'était où ? "

-" Prendre l'air et courir "

-" Vraiment ? "

-" Tu crois que je suis allez faire quoi ? J'ai grossie, tu me l'as dit toi-même, faut que je les perde ces kilos en trop "

-" Si t'arrêter de manger des trucs bizarre, t'aurais pas de problème "

Alcyone lui lança un regard noir.

-" T'a dit quoi là ? "

-" Rien du tout "

L'ange enleva chaussa ses chaussures et enleva son manteau puis il s'observa dans le miroir, les mains poser sur son ventre. Il décida à poser la question à son fiancé.

-" Dit Draco ? "

-" Oui mon cœur ? "

-" Qu'es ce que tu pense des enfants "

-" Les enfants ?! "

Il hocha la tête.

-" Ben... je ne sais pas quoi te dire "

-" T'en veux ? "

-" Oui bien sûr, mais plus tard "

-" Pourquoi plus tard ? "

-" Tu te rends compte de notre situation là ? ! On est en pleine guerre, je ne veux pas que mon enfant finissent mort "

-" Oui c'est vrai " dit-il déçu

-" Ça va pas ? "

-" Si, je pensais juste à une solution pour laisser Severus vivre une vrai vie, les autres on sait quoi faire, mais ça me fait de la peine, en l'imaginant là pour toujours "

-" Il sortira quand ton père mourra et que je prendrais le règne "

Le regard d'Alcyone se voila de tristesse, il ne voulait vraiment pas la mort du blond, il se suiciderait si celui-ci aussi l'abandonné, il se sentait assez mal de ne plus avoir Harry à leur côté. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un menton se posa sur son épaule, la main se faufila sous son t-shirt et tâta avec amour le ventre rebondit.

-" Franchement, tu mange trop "

-" Pas du tout"

-" Alors explique moi pourquoi ton ventre est aussi gros ! "

Alcyone se mordit la lèvre embêté, devait-il dire la vérité ou mentir ?

Du côté d'Harry, durant ces deux mois, il s'était entraîner et était devenue plus puissant, Ron, Hermione et lui était à la recherche des hocruxes, ils en avaient déjà détruit un, le médaillon de salazar serpentard, celui de Regulus Black était le vrai, il l'avait trouvé grâce à kréatur, il n'en restait plus que quatre à trouver, il était partit de la maison des Black et vivait clandestiment. Voldemort fessait tellement de dégât dans le monde magic et le monde moldu qui ne comprenait presque plus et espérer que la troisième Guerre Mondiale ne sois pas éclater.

Ils avaient remarqué qu'Alcyone n'était plus présent sur les champs d'attaque, Harry avait prier pour pas qu'il soit mort, mais l'Ordre ne l'avait pas arrêter, de toute façon, chaque mangemort qui se fessait attraper et attaquer, Draco les achevé pour pas qu'il puisse donner des renseignements. Même Ron avait dût avouer qu'il était très malin pour faire ça. Et Draco ne tuer ou n'attaquer personne, il était toujours protéger d'une sorte d'aura bleu autour de son corps et s'occuper que d'exécuter les mangemorts blesser ou parfois les emmener avec lui.

Durant ses 2 mois, les troupes de Voldemort avait augmenté pour le grand malheur de l'Ordre de Phénix et de l'armée de Dumbledore. La guerre avait vraiment commencé.

Dans le prochain chapitre:

-" J'ai une petite nouvelle"

-" Et ? "

-" Vous avez des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, le garçon se cacher derrière sa sœur" dit le gynéco heureux.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres

Résumé: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission « Séduire Harry Potter ».

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR mais Alcyone est à moi.

Auteur: Loumonie

Rating : M & R

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple principale slash, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéros.

Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure

_Fourchelang_

**Pensée**

Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt pour me faire pardonner du retard et mon absence j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**_Ils avaient remarqué qu'Alcyone n'était plus présent sur les champs d'attaque, Harry avait prier pour pas qu'il soit mort, mais l'Ordre ne l'avait pas arrêter, de toute façon, chaque mangemort qui se fessait attraper et attaquer, Draco les achevé pour pas qu'il puisse donner des renseignements. Même Ron avait dût avouer qu'il était très malin pour faire ça. Et Draco ne tuer ou n'attaquer personne, il était toujours protéger d'une sorte d'aura bleu autour de son corps et s'occuper que d'exécuter les mangemorts blesser ou parfois les emmener avec lui._**

**_Durant ses 2 mois, les troupes de Voldemort avait augmenté pour le grand malheur de l'Ordre de Phénix et de l'armée de Dumbledore. La guerre avait vraiment éclaté._**

* * *

L'ange se maudit en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'avouer quoi que se soit.

-" Non, j'ai juste faim "

-" Moué, tu sais que j'ai quelque chose pour que tu maigrisses ? "

-" Ah bon ?! Quoi ?! "

-" Du sport de chambre " dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, Alcyone soupira et le repoussa

-" Je suis pas d'humeur pour ça Dray désolé, tu m'a épuiser hier "

Le blond fit une moue, déposa un doux baisé sur l'épaule de son amour et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Un matin, Après son petit déjeuner Alcyone se prépara pour son rendez-vous chez le gynéco, il mettez plus que des vêtements ample mais son ventre était de plus en plus difficile à cacher, Alcyone avait peur que quelqu'un découvre tout, qu'il interdisait Draco de toucher son ventre et accepter de se faire prendre que s'il ne risquer pas de remarquer sa grossesse.

Draco trouvait le comportement de son ange de plus en plus bizarre, il avait peur qu'il le trompe et le perde, il avait déjà perdu Harry et ne souhaiter pas perdre son fiancé, il avait besoin de savoir et était bien décidé à tout faire et découvrir se qu'il cachait.

Alcyone transplana et atterrit non-loin de st mangouste. Puis il rentra dans l'hôpital, salua la dame de l'accueil et bavarda avec elle habitur à sa bonne humeur, il passa un bon moment avant que son gynécologue vint le chercher. Dans la salle, il s'allongea sur le lit, attendant les yeux fermer que le médecin finisse.

-" J'ai une petite nouvelle"

-" Et ? "

-" Vous avez des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, le garçon se cacher derrière sa sœur" dit le gynéco heureux.

-" Attend vous êtes sérieux 2 ?! "

-" Heu...oui " il avait hésiter à confirmer la nouvelle en lissant la colère du futur papa sur son visage.

-" Je vais devoir abandonner deux enfants?!

-" Abandonner ?! " répétât-il scandaliser

-" Pas question que je laisse mes enfants vivre dans la même maison que mon père "

-" Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais se n'est pas une bonne chose pour les enfants d'être abandonner, ils sont mieux avec leur parents biologique et puis qu'esce qui vous dit qu'ils seront adopter ? "

-" Je sais, mais je veux qu'ils soient en sécurité "

-" Moi je pense qu'ils le seront parfaitement avec vous, vous tenez à eux, vous serez un bon père "

L'ange ému sourit à son gynécologue et le remercia, il se rhabilla et sortit de l'hôpital après un aurevoir à son nouvel ami. Il s'attendait en aucun cas tomber nez à nez avec le visage furieux de Draco Malfoy, son fiancé. Celui-ci n'attendit pas et demanda des explications.

-" Tu m'explique ? ! "

-" Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? "essaya de changer de sujet Alcyone, mais sans espoir.

-" Je t'es suivi, maintenant répond à ma question " Draco sembler décider à tout savoir, qu'Alcyone commença à tout avouer, son fiancé avait le droit de savoir, il était peut-être même le père de ces embryons.

-" J'avais rendez-vous " soufflat-il, le blond leva un sourcil, demandant plus de précision sans prononcer un mot. L'ange aurait rit si la situation n'était pas aussi grâve.

-" Ma grossesse " avoua t'il dans un souffle

-" Ta quoi ? " S'étrangla le blond sous le choc.

-" Je suis enceint "

Les yeux baissé sur le sol, il se sentait vraiment coupable et perdu. Voilà il avait tout dit à Draco, il savait que tout était foutu. Il s'attendit à se que le blond s'en aille mais à la place, il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien fessant monter la chaleur de son corps.

-" Dray ? "

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux de bonheur ? de soulagement ? il l'ignorer et se n'était pas important, il s'était imaginé tellement de chose que ça c'était parfait comme nouvelle, il serra son ange dans ses bras avec amour, ne voulant plus qu'il s'éloigne et le laisse seul.

-" Je t'aime "

Sous cette déclaration, Alcyone pleura de joie, il en était sûr maintenant, Draco resterait auprès de lui quoi qu'il arrivait. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre en transplanant et s'instalèrent sur le fauteuil, Alcyone sur les genoux du blond. Son nez enfuit dans le cou de Draco, une main caressant le bas de son dos avec délicatesse. Ils se sentaient tellement bien ainsi, ensemble, même si la présence d'Harry devenait de plus en plus difficile à combler.

-" On doit s'enfuirent " dit le sang-pur après un moment de silence, Alcyone se leva précipitamment comme s'il avait était brûler.

-" T'est fou, mon père nous en voudra "

-" Mon cœur, il faut que tu fasses un choix, c'est notre enfants et moi ou ton père "

-" Mais toi, tu peux rester avec nous "

-" Ton père va me tuer " dit-il avec insistance.

La colère et la tristesse se lisez sur le visage du porteur des bébés. Draco continua comme même, son ange devait arrêtez de rêver et réagir pour vivre.

-" Il veut la baguette de sureau, il me tuera très bientôt, j'en suis sûr "

-" Vous vous trompez surement tous, mon père ne pourrait pas faire ça "

-" Merde, Alcyone, ton père est Voldemort! Le Lord Noir, le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Se n'est pas un ange ! "

Alcyone le regarda et éclata brusquement en sanglot, ne pouvant plus de tout ça, il avait toujours obéit à son père adoptif, recherchant son amour qu'il n'avait jamais réussie à obtenir, il était juste fière de lui quand il fessait tout se qu'on lui demander. Nagini était bien la seule qui lui demander comment il allait, mais son père jamais, il savait que se n'était pas son vrai père, mais connaître ses vrais parents lui fessait peur, il avait peur d'être déçu. Peur de chercher et rien trouvé.

Draco lui posa la question à laquelle il n'avait jamais put répondre.

-" Qui est-tu ? "

* * *

Harry réfléchissez dans son lit sur les autres hocruxes laissant Hermione et Ron dehors s'amuser et profiter d'être que tout les deux. Ginny vint le rejoindre, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-" Harry ? "

-" Salut Gin "

-" Ça va ?

-" Oui très bien " dit-il en souriant l mieux possible

-" Tant mieux " Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit " Je me demandais...si tu voudrais bien... " Elle le regarda et ne résista pas plus longtemps, elle scella ses lèvres à celle de l'élu de son coeur qui resta sans bouger n sachant , elle approfondit le baisé, Harry y répondit, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé. Ginny avait toujours était présente pour lui, alors pourquoi pas la laisser l'aimée, elle était bien une des seules à avoir toujours était présent à ses côtés. Il allongea Ginny sous lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Des jours et des semaines se suivirent, Alcyone n'en put plus et décida d'être sûr de se qu'on accuser son père, un soir, il toqua à sa porte et entra dans la chambre.

-" Alcyone "

-" Bonsoir papa "

-" Assit-toi "

Il prit place sur le fauteuil que son père lui présentait de ses doigts mince. Nagini en le voyant s'approcha de lui et s'enroula autour de son cou. Alors qu'Alcyone poser ses mains sur son ventre comme pour protéger ses enfants de son père.

-" Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? "

-" Je me demandais un truc "

-" Qui est ? "

-" Veux-tu la baguette de sureau ? "

Voldemort la fixa de ses yeux rouges, ne le quittant pas des yeux, Nagini continuer à s'enrouler autour de son " enfant " se préoccupant pas de la conversation, elle aimait tellement cette enfant d'un amour sans borne et en voulait énormément à son maître de ne pas le laisser vivre une vie comme tout les adolescents et profiter de sa vie.

-" Bien sûr que je la veut...c'est la baguette la plus puissante...normal qu'elle me revienne "

Alcyone fit son possible pour ne pas pleurer, son père compter vraiment tuer celui qu'il aimait juste pour plus de puissance c'était tellement cruelle mais à quoi s'attendait il ?.

-" Cruel " chuchota t'il

Nagini le regarda avec tristesse, le visage d'Alcyone était plein de douleur, exprimant se qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

-" Donc, tu va tuer Draco " dit-il d'une voix calme.

-" Est-je le choix ? "

-"...Non "

-" Tu sais se n'est pas grave, tu pourras te prendre un nouveau jouet sans problème "

-" Oui je sais " il fint un sourire qui ressembler plus à une grimace, mais son père ne sembla pas le remarquer " Bon je vais y aller, il se fait tard et je dois dormir"

-" Soit en forme pour l'attaque de demain "

-" Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas "

Il sortit suivit de Nagini qui souhaiter discuter tranquillement avec lui.

-" _Comment vont t'il ? "_

_-" De quoi parles-tu? "_ Demandât-il paniquer

_-" Tes bébés "_

Alcyone resta bouche-bée, n'ayant rien à répondre. Comment Nagini avait pu le savoir aussi facilement sans que qui que se soit sache.

_-" Alors ? "_

_-" Ils vont bien "_

_-" Tu sais mon ange...Tu devrais partit, t'éloigner du maître "_

Alcyone la regarda surpris, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié comment on parlait tellement c'était surprenant trop de chose arrivait en même temps.

-" _Mais si je m'enfuis, il viendra me retrouver "_

_-" Se qui veut dire que tu préfère rester ici avec tes enfants que t'enfuir et vivre par toi-même ? "_

_-" Non, c'est juste que...j'ai peur Nagini " avouât-il dans un souffle._

_-" Peur de quoi ? "_

_-" De tout...être seule "_

_-" Tu ne sera pas seule, part avec Malfoy junior et Severus...Tu devrais même en profiter pour laisser les autres prisonniers s'échapper "_

_- "Tu est sérieuse Nagini "_

_-" J'en ai assez de vivre à ses côtés et de manger des gens vivants, je sais qu'il me tuera un jour et me remplacera, je voudrais mourir pour une bonne raison "_

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Alcyone, celui-ci s'assit sur le sol et laissa Nagini s'enrouler autour de lui, l'ange déposa ses mains sur sa peau et la caressa, les yeux fermé, voulant s'échapper dans les souvenirs de son enfance.

_-" Il faut que tu donne des informations à Potter sur comment il doit tuer le Maître "_

_-" Il est à la recherche des horcruxes c'est tout se que je sais "_

_-" Je vois, le maître à 6 horcruxe. Le journal intime, la bague, le médaillon de Salazar serpentard qui ont déjà était détruit, la coupe d'Helga poufsouffle dans le coffre de Bellatrix, le diadème de serdaigle dans la salle sur demande, et moi "_

_-" Tu es un horcruxe ? "_

_-" Oui, tu sais...J'ai ressentit des sentiments quand je t'est rencontrer, tu était un enfant magnifique et innocent, tu ne mérite pas de vivre comme ça "_

_-" Mais papa, il..."_

_-" Le maître à tuer ton grand père, tu le sais ? "_

Alcyone resta bouche-bée, qu'es ce que Nagini lui raconter ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-_ " Je sais qui était tes grand pères "_

_-" Mes ? "_

_-" Oui...Ta mère était une femme très belle, elle est tombé follement amoureuse d'un ange qui l'a aimer lui aussi, mais il en avait pas le droit, le lendemain de ta création, il est tombé malade et il est mort quelques jours plus tard, ta mère s'est battue, tu lui manger sa magie, elle à supporter jusqu'à ta naissance "_

Il attrapa d'un Acio une couverture et un coussin qu'il installa pour se reposer, il s'allongea complètement sur le sol, le corps recouvert de sa couverture d'enfant.

_-" Parle-moi encore de ma famille s'il te plait "_

_-" Et bien l'un de tes grand parent se nommer Gellert Grindwald qui était un grand mage Noir et possesseur de la baguette de sureau, il avait de grand chose et à même créer une prison où il enfermer ses ennemies. Dans son enfance, à 15 ans il à rencontrer ton autre grand père Albus Dumbledore, qui l'a arrêté avant qu'ils deviennent trop puissant, il est devenu même très célèbre à cause de ce combat, mais Gellert était faible parce qu'il était enceint de ta mère et Dumbledore ne l'a jamais su. Grindwald aimait ton grand-père mais sa soif de puissance était bien trop grande._

_-" C'est dommage...Alors je viens bien d'une famille de tueur "_

_-" Non Grindwald ne tuer pas, il emprisonner ses ennemies "_

_-" Mais comment ma mère à pu se retrouver hors de cette prison ? "_

_-" Grindwald avait encore de la magie en lui, il l'a gardé pour la faire sortir puis quelques année plus tard, le Maître l'as tué pour __être__ le possesseur de la baguette de sureau, mais c'est Dumbledore qui l'était devenu après le combat "_

Alcyone s'endormait petit à petit durant le récit, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était un Dumbledore.

-_" Pa...Voldemort le savait-il ? "_

_-" Il l'a découvert à son retour il y 2 ans "_

_-" Je vois "_

Un moment de silence.

_-" Dort mon ange, ta vie va devenir bien plus compliquer...il faut que tu reprennes des forces, ton propre combat commence maintenant "_

Sur ses mots, Alcyone s'endormit, une larme coulant sur sa joue en sachant maintenant une partit de qui il était. Il en voulait tellement à son père adoptif, il avait bouleversé sa vie avant même qu'il naisse et compter la détruire encore plus alors qu'il avait fait tout pour lui faire plaisir, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de gentillesse, il compter bien se battre pour son propre bonheur quitte à fuir après avoir emmener Voldemort à la mort, il le ferait, pour Draco, pour toute les victimes de son père, pour ses enfants et enfin pour lui-même.

Dans le prochain chapitre:

Le gobelin leva les yeux, en voyant Bellatrix il se courba avec grâce.

-" Mrs Lestrange ! "


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres

Résumé: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission « Séduire Harry Potter ».

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR ainsi que les lieux mais Alcyone est à moi.

Auteur: Loumonie

Rating : M, R & MPRG

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple principale slash, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéros.

Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure

_Fourchelang_

**Pensée**

Dans le chapitre précédent.

_**Sur ses mots, Alcyone s'endormit, une larme coulant sur sa joue en sachant maintenant une partit de qui il était. Il en voulait tellement à son père adoptif, il avait bouleversé sa vie avant même qu'il naisse et compter la détruire encore plus alors qu'il avait fait tout pour lui faire plaisir, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de gentillesse, il compter bien se battre pour son propre bonheur quitte à fuir après avoir emmener Voldemort à la mort, il le ferait, pour Draco, pour toute les victimes de son père, pour ses enfants et enfin pour lui-même.**_

L e lendemain, il se réveilla dans son lit, le corps de Draco presser contre le sien. Il ouvrit ses yeux et plongea dans un regard orageux.

-" Bonjour "

Alcyone grogna, il sentit une des mains du blond sur son ventre. Il soupira de dépit suivit de grognement Draco était devenu complètement accro à son ventre depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de ses 2 bébés qui grandissait à l'intérieur.

-" Je me suis inquiéter en te voyant par terre endormit, c'est Nagini qui m'a prévenue "

-" Je vois "

Il se leva et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, il en sortit 2 minutes plus tard pour choisir ses vêtements de la journée, une brosse à dent en bouche. Le blond rigola sous la vision, mais alla se préparer à son tour.

C'est un peu plus tard dans la journée qu'Alcyone avoua tout à Draco, ils décidèrent de faire comme Nagini leur avait dit. Le soir ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit et prirent le miroir à double-sens. C'est quelques instant après quand ils voulurent abandonner qu'un visage familier apparut. Mais se fut pas celui d'Harry, mais celui de miss-je-sais-tout, celle-ci avait sentit le miroir chauffer dans sa poche, Harry le lui avait donné pour qu'il passe à autre chose. Hermione en le voyant voulu hurler au autre de venir, mais les héritiers l'arrêtèrent paniquer.

-" Si tu hurle, on te donne pas de renseignement "

-" Renseignement sur quoi ? " Demandât-elle les sourcils froncer

-" Sur Voldy "

Hermione fut sur le point de s'énerver, mais la remarque de Draco la calma très rapidement.

-" Ecoute Granger, on sait que tu nous en veux, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ça qui nous importe...Nous savons que vous êtes à la recherche des horcruxes "

-" Et Alors ? "

-" On veut vous aidez "

- " En échange ? "

-" De rien, nous savons se que nous faisons "

-" Ba allez-y parler " Dit-elle avec de la colère et de la rage dans la voix.

-" Nous savons qu'es ce que sont les trois autres horcruxes "

-" Dites ! "

Draco tourna son visage sur Alcyone qui était resté muet durant tout le reste de la discussion, ses mains poser sur son ventre rebondit.

-" Un des...horcruxe est... la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle... "

-" Vraiment ? " Demandât la jeune fille soupçonneuse, Alcyone se contenta de secouer la tête d'acquiescement alors que Draco s'énerver.

-" Merde Granger! Vous avez besoin de notre aide pour vous débarrassez de Voldemort fait nous confiance sur ce point ! "

-" Et pourquoi ?! Vous nous avez déjà trahit, pourquoi vous ne le recommencerez pas une autre fois "

-" Pour la seul bonne raison que je ne veux pas que Dray meure " dit l'ange, un sanglot le secouant, Hermione resta bouche-bée sous la révélation. Alcyone retenu ses larmes et continua d'une voix rauque.

-" La coupe d'Helga poufsouffle est dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrangue...On va vous envoyer du polynectar pour que vous puissiez aller à gringott et prendre la coupe "

-" C'est...Très malin comme stratégie "

-" Je sais...tu oublie Qui nous sommes en dirait "

- " Ah oui c'est vrai tu n'es plus Rosalida Casandre "

-" Elle n'a jamais excité "

La phrase choqua Hermione qui resta figer.

-" Bon à la prochaine, un hibou vous donnera le polynectar dans les jours à venir bye " dit Alcyone avant de sortir de la pièce et rejoindre Severus dans les cachots.

-" Alcyone ne veut pas perdre de temps pour des futilités, donc faites se que vous avait à faire et on en ferra de même et s'il te plait ne dit rien à qui que se soit ça reste entre nous"

La conversation se fini sur ses mots. Draco partit dans son laboratoire pour faire des potions, il devait faire du polynectar le plus tôt possible. Alcyone dans les cachots expliquer le plan à son ami.

-" Donc, vous allez trahir le maître "

-" Exactement, il à tout fait pour me gâcher la vie, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de même pour mes enfants"

-" Potter est au courant "

-" Dray à dut dire à Granger de ne rien dire, on ne veut pas qu'il sache de qui vienne les informations et n'est pas confiance, il doit détruire les horcruxes "

-" Tu n'a pas peur en dirait "

-" Oh si, au fond, je tremble énormément, une erreur et je suis complètement foutu ainsi que Draco "

-" C'est sûr "

Un matin, Hermione reçu du polynectar avec un parchemin de la part d'un hibou tout noir aux rares plumes rouges qui s'installa sur son épaule, elle pensa directement que ce hibou allait parfaitement bien à Alcyone.

Le lendemain, Hermione en tant que Bellatrix Lestrange, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor autour du cou, Ron déguiser en son mari Rodolphus Lestrange et Harry sa cape d'invisibilité sous son bras accompagner d'un gobelin transplanèrent au chemin de Traverse. Ron et Harry avait était très surpris de l'information d'Hermione qui l'avait eu d'un espion qui n'avait confiance qu'en elle. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus, quand la jeune fille disait que c'était un secret, elle devenait aussi muette qu'une tombe.

Ils arrivèrent au chemin de traverse dans un coin discret, Hermione voulu sortir, mais elle croisa un mangemort qui la salua avec politesse, elle répondit.

-" Bonjour monsieur " d'une voix bien trop douce pour appartenir à la terrifiante Bellatrix. Le Gobelin fronça les sourcils en parlant.

-" Bonjour monsieur ? Bonjour monsieur ?! Vous êtes Bellatrix Lestrange pas une petite fille d'écolière "

-" Eh doucement " menaça Ron, rendant muet le Gobelin durant une seconde puis il reprit.

-" Si elle vous trahit, autant prendre cette épée et se trancher la gorge, c'est compris ? "

-" Oui, il à raison " dit Hermione

-" Bon allons-y "

Harry s'accroupit portant le gobelin sur son dos et se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Gringott, Hermione essaya de marcher la tête haute et sur le visage un air menaçant. Elle arriva devant le gobelin en chef qui écrivait dans un livre, ne s'occupant pas de quoi que se soit, elle toussota, mais il eu aucune réaction.

-" Je souhaite entrer dans ma chambre forte"

Le gobelin mit sa plume dans son encrier et reprit son écriture en demandant.

-" Document d'identité "

-" Je doute fort que se soit nécessaire "

Le gobelin leva les yeux, en voyant Bellatrix il se courba avec grâce.

-" Mrs Lestrange ! "

Le gobelin tourna les talons.

-" Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre " criât-elle

Le Gobelin revint avec le directeur de Gringott. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas la vrai Bellatrix, un des policiers qui attendait s'approcher tranquillement.

-" Mrs Lestrange, voulez-vous montrez votre baguette ? "

-" Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? "

-" Je suis sûr que vous comprenez, avec les dangers de ce temps nous..."

-" Non, je ne comprend absolument pas "

Harry s'approcha des du directeur de Gringott et lui lança un impero. Le Gobelin sourit tout heureux.

-" Entendu Mrs Lestrange, si vous voulez bien me suivre "

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange en compagnie du directeur des Gobelin.

-" Oh non, Ron tu est redevenu toi-même "

-" La cascade des voleurs, elle efface tout les enchantements, cela peut être fatal " Dit le directeur en se retournant

-" Simple curiosité, il y à un autre moyen pour sortir d'ici " demanda Ron

-" Non " répondit le directeur " Bon sang, mais qu'es ce que vous fabriquer ici vous tous ? Voleur ! Quand vous... "

Ron lui lança un impero le faisant sourire comme un bien heureux de nouveau. Un rugissement énorme se fit entendre.

-" Oh, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça "

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du coffre où ils virent un Dragon, le gobelin donna des instruments de musiques à Ron et en prit un lui-même. Ils jouèrent en s'approchant du coffre, le Dragon rugit de nouveau de douleur, il ne supporter pas la musique de cette instrument. Ils entrèrent dans le coffre et cherchèrent la coupe d'Helga, il y avait de nombreux objets en or du sol au plafond.

-" Accio horcruxes " prononça Hermione

-" Ne me dit pas que tu est sérieuse "

Une voix expliqua.

-" Se genre de Magie ne marche pas ici "

Harry entendit des sons en fourchelangue du coupe, il s'en approcha, Hermione fit tomber une bricole qui se multiplia.

-" Ca y est là haut ! " Cria Harry heureux d'en avoir trouvé et que l'espion est raison " Donne-moi l'épée "

Hermione lui lança l'épée, Harry s'avança avec difficulté jusqu'à la coupe qu'il finit pas réussir à prendre à l'aide de l'épée, puis ils se précipitèrent dehors avec beaucoup de mal et domptèrent le Dragon, le directeur des gobelin se fit faire bruler par le Dragon, des aurors arrivèrent, ils se cachèrent et sautèrent sur le dos du Dragon qu'ils domptèrent jusqu'à le faire voler au plafond et les fasse sortir de Gringott en détruisant tout sur son passage.

Le Dragon les emmena jusqu'à leurs cachettes. Dés qu'Hermione fut nettoyer et reposer, elle attrapa le miroir et attendit une réponse. Se fut le visage de Draco qui apparut.

-" Alors ? ! "

-" Super bien réussie, je vous remercie, votre plan était tellement brillant "

Draco fit une moue supérieure.

-" On aurait besoin de savoir quel est le prochain horcruxe "

-" Le diadème de Serdaigle, il est à Poudlard "

-" Vraiment ?! "

- Oui "

- " Quel est le dernier ? "

-" Nagini "

-" Oh non... "

-" Alcyone va la tuer "

-" Mais il lui faut l'épée de Godric gryffondor "

-" Bon...Alors, on verra il faut que j'en parle à Alcyone pour qu'il trouve un plan, pendant ce temps patienter "

-" Ok...Merci Malfoy " dit-elle un peu gênée

-" C'est à nous de vous remerciez Granger, nous on reste au chaud protéger pendant que vous risquez votre vie "

- " Mais vous c'est pire...devoir rouler dans la farine Voldemort c'est très malin "

-" Si on veut "

-" Dit...Pourquoi Alcyone n'est plus sur les champs de batailles ? "

-" Sa situation ne peut pas le lui permettre "

-" Sa situation ? "

-" Ne crois pas que je vais t'en dire plus Granger allait à plus " dit-il avant de quitter le miroir et rejoindre un Alcyone dans un bain moussant soufflant sur les bulles.

-" Tu t'amuse ? "

-" Ouaip " répondit son fiancé en souriant

Il sortit du bain, la mousse coulant sur son corps nu, Draco prit une serviette et l'essuya le sourire aux lèvres, puis il s'accroupit et colla son oreille à son ventre. Alcyone gloussa, mais en pensant à Harry qui ne pouvait pas faire de même et risquer jamais de faire de même avec leur enfants, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des sanglots secouèrent son corps, Draco se leva et le prit dans ses bras. L'ange enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le colla contre lui, son ventre poussant contre celui de Draco.

Le blond posa ses lèvres sur son front, puis sur sa joue, sur son nez, sa mâchoire et enfin sur les lèvres qu'il embrassa délicatement avec tout son amour. Il aimait tellement cet homme qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à vivre sans lui. Et pourtant l'absence d'Harry était grande. Draco mit son menton dans les cheveux de son ange et dit.

-" On va essayez de vivre sans lui ok ? "

Il ne reçu pas de réponse, mais savait qu'Alcyone était d'accord avec lui. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de ressentir cette douleur si intense dans leur cœurs.

Dans le chapitre suivant:

-" Oui, fou de vous, je vous aime depuis votre naissance "

-" Et ben pas moi "

-" Vous m'appartenez ! "


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Harry Potter et les héritiers des ténèbres**

**Résumé: Harry Potter entre en 5éme année à Poudlard après le retour de Voldemort, devenu plus puissant à l'aide de son héritier et fils adoptif qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa mission « Séduire Harry Potter ».**

**Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR ainsi que les lieux mais Alcyone est à moi.**

**Auteur: Loumonie**

**Rating : M, R & MPREG**

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Alcyone/Harry Potter, c'est le couple principale slash, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéros.**

**Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure**

_**Fourchelang**_

**Pensée**

**-" On va essayez de vivre sans lui ok ? "**

**Il ne reçu pas de réponse, mais savait qu'Alcyone était d'accord avec lui. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de ressentir cette douleur si intense dans leur coeurs.**

Quelques jours passérent, Alcyone se décida à parler du plan à tout les prisonniers en tout, il y avait 8 prisonniers Severus, Namina une jeune cracmol, Oriane une sang pur, Luna Lovegood capturer quelques jours plus tôt, Un gobelin nommer kartuor, Thomius un auror réputé, Alexio un jeune sang mêlé se Serdaigle et Yvan un moldu qui devait normalement servir de torture pour quelques temps.

Yvan était qu'un enfant de 7 ans, en le voyant Alcyone avait ressentit sa haine pour son père grandirent encore plus. La famille d'Yvan avait était torturer puis tuer sous ses yeux d'enfant, Voldemort avait décider de l'emmener. Le jeune garçon avait pleurer durant tout les premiers jours, mais en rencontrant Alcyone, il s'était sentit en sécurité, tellement confiant qu'il lui avait sauté dessus et serrer contre lui sous les regard incrédule des autres prisonniers Alcyone l'avait garder contre lui avec amour et délicatesse. Yvan avait poser sa tête sur son ventre rebondit et s'était endormit ainsi, des sillons de larmes sécher sur ses joues.A cet instant Alcyone lui avait fait la promesse de le sortir de là.

Le lendemain, Alcyone était partit dans le monde moldu à la recherche de son vrai lui. Il avait retrouver son Orphelinat, c'est une vieille femme d'une soixantaine d'année qui vint à sa rencontre.

-" Bonjour "

-" Bonjour"

-" Vous désirez ? "

-" Je...hé bien...c'est sûr que vous deviez plus me reconnaître, Ça fait déjà 11 année que je me suis enfuit " Il sortit la robe de son enfance de son sac et la présenta à la vieille femme qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant la robe. Elle leva ses yeux marrons sur lui et dit d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

-" Vous êtes princesse ? "

-" Oui...C'était mon surnom " dit-il gêné

-" Oh mon dieu...comme tu est devenu beau " dit-elle en se levant avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-" Vous m'avez pas oublié depuis ? " demandât-il surpris en la prenant dans ses bras.

-" Pas du tout, je n'est jamais cesser de vous chercher, beaucoup d'enfants en pleurer à votre départ, mais la police à arrêter ses recherches au bout de 5 années de recherche "

-" Je suis désolé de vous avoir donner autant de souci "

-" Oh mais se n'est rien, vous allez bien maintenant et j'en suis heureuse, mais tu n'a que 15 ans non ? ...Ah tu aura 16 ans dans quelques jours "

-" Oui " dit-il en rigolant, ils s'installèrent face à face dans le bureau de l'Orphelinat.

-" Je suis venu chercher des renseignements "

-" Lequel ? "

-" Sur ma mère...J'aurais voulu savoir qui elle était "

-" Eh bien...elle est morte à votre naissance, elle êtait très faible...voici ton dossier, tu trouvera tout à l'intérieur " Elle lui tendit un dossier qu'elle sortit d'un tiroir

-" Merci énormément "

Il resta plusieurs minutes à discuter avec elle et partit à l' hôpital nommer sur le document de sa naissance, il était né dans un hôpital moldu et non sorcier. Il demanda à l'accueil de voir le docteur Nakata, ce fut un médecin japonais qu'il rencontra.

-" Bonjour, je suis Lysandre Dumbledore..."

Il n'eu même pas le temps de finir de se présenter que le médecin avait écarquiller les yeux puis attraper par le bras et emmener dans une salle discrète.

-" L'ange ! " dit-il émerveiller après avoir fermer la porte.

Alcyone resta bouche-bée sous la surprise, il était fou.

-" J'ai attendu ce moment pendant tellement longtemps "

-" Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? "

-" Votre naissance "

-" Ma naissance ? "

-" Vous êtes venu au monde comme un ange, vous étiez tellement magnifique, je voulais vous gardez avec moi à la mort de votre mère, mais on vous emmener dans un orphelinat et je vous ai perdu, mais je ne vous est jamais oublié "

-" Je vois " dit-il très inquiet de la santé mental de cette homme " Je voulais juste des renseignements sur ma mère et prouver que je suis son fils "

-" Oh mais moi, j'en suis sûr " dit-il " Vos ailes sont-il toujours là ? "

-" Heu...oui"

-" Montrez les moi s'il vous plait "

-" Heu..."

-" Montrez les moi ou je ne vous donne pas se que vous voulez " menaçât-il

Alcyone soupira, enleva son t-shirt et se retourna puis il déploya ses ailes, le médecin les regardait fasciné.

-" Si belle " dit-il en avançant sa main pour les toucher avec douceur, Alcyone ferma les yeux.

-" Arrêtez ! "

Ses ailes était sensible, il gémissait à chaque fois qu'on les effleurer se qui l'énerver énormément. Le médecin n'écouta pas, Alcyone se retourna en rage et hurla.

-" ARRÊTEZ ! "

Nakata le regarda une lueur d'amour intense dans les yeux qui effrayer énormément le futur papa.

-" Vos êtes fou "

-" Oui, fou de vous, je vous aime depuis votre naissance "

-" Et ben pas moi "

-" Vous m'appartenez ! "

Alcyone remit son t-shirt et sortit de la pièce paniquer, il demanda tout se qu'il avait besoin à l'accueil et fit une prise d'ADN.

C'est trois jours plus tard qu'il eu les résultats du test qui prouva qu'il était bien Lysandre Dumbledore. Il apprit que sa mère s'appeler Cherish Dumbledore, morte en 1981 à l'age de 42 ans. Il alla à l'adresse où sa mère vivait avant sa mort et se retrouva devant un immense manoir, Alcyone observa les alentour ne croyant pas à se qu'il voyait, vérifia 3 fois l'adresse puis il ouvrit le portail et marcha sur le chemin rocailleux entourer de parterre d'herbe abîmé, ça se voyait que les environs n'avait pas était habité.

Il arriva devant la grande porte et l'ouvrit à l'aide de la clé qu'on lui avait donner à l'hôpital et entra. Il arriva d'abord dans une grande pièce d'entrée en face des grand escaliers blanc recouvert d'un tapis rouge plein de poussière. Alcyone éternua, il y avait bien trop de poussière dans cette maison. A gauche il vit une autre pièce qui fessait office à une salle de séjour. L'ange visita tout le rez de chaussée et remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien de magie sa mère vivait comme toute moldu et qu'il n'y avait pas de porte, seul des arches séparer les pièces il y en avait tellement qu'Alcyone eu peur de se perdre, puis il monta à l'étage et trouva de nombreuse chambre.

Le jardin avait était surement magnifique 15 ans plus tôt, une statue d'un ange était en plein milieux entourer de fleur maintenant abîmé Alcyone aimait bien cette propriété, il se sentait chez lui et c'était le cas, c'était chez lui, pas chez son père, pas chez qui que se soit d'autre, chez lui.

Le soir, il rentra au Manoir et parla de sa découverte tout joyeux à Nagini qui l'écouta rassurer.

_-" C'était magnifique Nagini, enfin il faut juste nettoyer et après voilà "_

_-" Alors il vaut mieux que tu y vivent avant la naissance des jumeaux et partirent pendant quelques temps "_

_-" Pourquoi partir ? "_

_-" Les auror chercherons les mangemorts qui réussirons à s'enfuir, il vaut mieux que vous quittez la ville pendant un moment "_

_-" Oui Nagini à raison "_ dit Draco en rentrons dans la chambre

_-" Bien sûr que j'ai raison "_

Les héritiers rigolèrent.

Draco avait était dans la chambre de sa mère à qui il avait décider de tout avoué, leur plans allait être effectuer dans très peu de temps. Sa mère avait eu l'air surprise, mais fière de se que son fils avait décidé de faire et avait accepter de partir avec lui et l'aider, elle fût aussi mise au courant de la grossesse d' Alcyone.

Il avait aussi fait en sorte que deux elfes de maison soit à leur services et plus en celui de Voldemort, ils furent mit au courant de leur prochaines fuite pour leur permettre de se préparer. Alcyone avait préparer les faux papiers pour Draco Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy au nom de David Malinet et Natacha Malinet.

Narcissa avait vidé son coffre petit à petit pour pas alerter son mari lucius Malfoy qui était bien trop soumis à Voldemort. Narcissa douter même qu'ils couché ensemble. Lucius disparaissait souvent en pleine nuit et revenait tout heureux, elle n'était pas déçu, mais dégoûter son mari avec ce serpent maudis. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, sa famille était de sang pur et c'était son rôle de se marier avec un Malfoy. Le seul bonheur qu'elle avait eu était la naissance de son fils Draco qu'elle chérissez énormément.

Cherish Dumbledore avait une fortune colossal et qui avait augmenter au fur à mesure des année, Cherish était marier à un PDG d'entreprise avant sa mort, mais celui-ci mourut d'une crisse cardiaque et l'entreprise appartenu à sa femme et d'Alcyone qu'il avait penser être son fils. Alcyone avait était voir l'entreprisse et était rester bouche-bée. Plus personne ne travaillait là, mais le bâtiment était rester et lui appartenait maintenant. L'ange était particulièrement enthousiasme de reprendre sa vie en tant que Lysandre Dumbledore et plus en Alcyone.

Le soir il regarda le ciel noir pleine d'étoile et dit d'une voix calme.

-" Je sais qui je suis grâce à toi maman "

C'était un jour spécial aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, Draco raccompagner Alcyone chez le gynéco. L'ange était particulièrement enthousiasme au 8éme mois de grossesse, il se sentait fatigué, avait mal au dos, mais compter bien se battre et partir pour un monde mieux. S'ils restaient ici, ils serons enfermé à Azkaban sans procès valable, et ils ne compter pas se laisser faire, leur enfants aurait besoin d'eux et ils ne voulaient pas les abandonner comme eux-même avait était durant leur enfances.

Ils transplanèrent pour st Mangouste pour leur rendez-vous à 10h45. A peine rentrer dans la salle, qu'Alcyone s'installa comme d'habitude, sachant parfaitement se qu'il devait faire, il sourit en voyant Draco regardait son ventre se regonfler fasciner, Alcyone envoyer un sort désillusion pour pas qu'on sache quoi que se soit, son ventre était bien trop gros pour pouvoir mentir et trouver une autre raison qu'une grossesse.

Le blond s'assit sur le fauteuil que le médecin lui présenter et regarda le petit écran où on pouvait voir les bébés. Ils ressortirent de l'hôpital une demi-heure plus tard, Draco une photo des bébé dans les mains et Alcyone les siennes poser sur son ventre avec positivité.

En arrivant au Manoir, Draco et Alcyone remarquèrent la mauvaise humeur du Lord Noir, ils furent tous convoquer dans la salle principal, Alcyone s'assit sur son fauteuil et Draco sur le sien au côté de Voldmort qui bouillonner de rage. Tout les mangemort trembler de peur, ne sachant pas pourquoi le maître était si énerver.

- " Nous allons attaquer Poudlard, dans cinq jours je veux que vous soyez tous prêt à me débarrasser de tout ses combattants du bien" mima-t'il avec ses doigts" Dans cinq jours la bataille finale commencera et nous la gagnerons "

Les mangemort crièrent de joie fière de combattre. Draco sourit en sachant qu'ils mourrez dans exactement 5 jours, Alcyone lui ne réagissez pas, il devait encore parler au apprenti-mangemorts et leur proposer de partir avec lui. 5 jours était pour préparer tout ça, mais il se promit d'y arriver.

-" Alcyone, je suis désolé, mais tes vacances sont terminé, il faut maintenant que tu sois présent pour que je puisse gagner "

-" Je comprend père "

Voldemort sourit fière de son fils adoptif puis il détourna les yeux, se leva et sortit de la pièce suivit de Nagini.

Après cette réunion, Alcyone retrouva les apprentit mangemort dans leur appartements, ceux-ci s'inquiétez pour la bataille finale. L'ange s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune des appartements des apprentit-mangemort. Eux six le regardait assit par terre attendant son discours Alcyone regarda chaque adolescent, il les avait aider quand ils en avaient eu le plus besoin, et ne souhaiter pas les laisser entre les mains de son père alors il commença son discours.

-" Nous n'allons pas combattre à la bataille finale " annonçât-il, les apprenti était surprit, ils eurent les yeux rond comme des soucoupes, ne comprendrons rien.

-" Je ne veux pas que vous devenez des assassins et puis je compte m'enfuir dans le monde moldu et...je veux que vous veniez avec moi "

Martin Poursetor suivit de Sandra, Valentin et miriane acceptèrent de suivre l'héritier rassurer, Alcyone posa son regard sur Damien et Silvanya, un couple de Serdaigle frère et sœur qui avait était présent de l'assassinat de leur parents par Voldemort. Ceux-ci avait un peu perdu leur étincelle de vie à la plus grande horreur de l'ange et parlaient presque plus.

L'ange s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit.

-" D'accord ? "

Silvanya leva son regard sur lui et entoura son cou de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Alcyone lui rendit son étreinte sachant que la jeune fille communiquer qu'ainsi.

-" Préparez vos bagages, mais discrètement, on partira dans 5 jours. "

Ils acquiescèrent enthousiasmé puis il sortit des appartements et rejoignit Draco dans son laboratoire de potion.

-" Je leur ai parlé "

-" OK, un truc de fait "

-" Dray ? "

-" Hum ? "

-" J'ai peur "

Draco laissa sa potion qu'il fessait et s'approcha de son ange, il le prit dans ses bras, Alcyone s'empressa d'enfouir son nez dans la peau tendre du cou de son blond et fermer les yeux en sentant une main lui caresser les cheveux.

-" Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter "

-" Dray ?

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu pense qu'Harry nous déteste autant que ça ? "

-" On l'a trahit Alcyone, normal qu'il nous en veulent c'est même un miracle qu'Hermione nous est fait confiance "

-"...Moui...tu à surement raison, il doit nous en vouloir énormément...et c'est normal...Mais et si on rester dans le monde magique et lui passer les enfants et quand se laisse condamner pour Azkaban "

-" Alcyone, je n'accepterais pas qu'on te donne le baisé de détraqueur et je suis sûr que c'est ça qu'il te donnerons "

-" Oui c'est vrai " dit-il en se serrant avec plus de force contre son amant. Oui ils allait construisent que tout les deux pour leur enfants et leur donnait tout l'amour qu'il mériter. Ils se le promirent.

Le lendemain en plein après-midi Hermione Granger allonger dans son lit à Poudlard sentit le miroir sous son oreiller chauffer, elle le prit enthousiasme d'avoir des nouvelle, cela fessait déjà 2 mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle et elle s'était inquiéter, en voyant le visage d'Alcyone, elle soupira rassurer.

-" Bonjour "

-" Salut " répondit la voix calme d'Alcyone.

-" Ca fait longtemps, je me suis un peu inquiéter "

-" C'est pour vous que tu devrais t'inquiéter "

-" Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ? "

-" Voldy est en colère, vous avez détruit l'horcruxe n'es ce pas ? "

-" Oui, mais..."

-" Mais quoi ? "

-" Il faut qu'on est Nagini alors..."

-" Il va attaquer Poudlard dans 4 jours " débala-il

-" Vraiment "

-" Oui "

-" Ok, wouahou, j'arrive pas à croire que tout va enfin finir "

-" Moui "

-"...Je voulais te dire que...Je suis contente d'avoir eu raison de m'être trompé sur toi... "

-" Hermione écoute-moi, bien je suis pas une bonne personne, je manipule, ment et ruse pour avoir se que je veux "

-" Tu est un serpentard "

-" Pas que...Je suis un démon, il ne faut pas se fière au apparence "

La phrase rendit bouche-bée la jeune fille, l'ange la surprenait de jour en jour, il était moins âgé qu'elle est pourtant il était aussi intelligent que ceux de son année, Hermione admirait Alcyone, même si elle l'avouerait jamais, elle avait un peu honte, d'avouer qu'elle admirait un assassin, un assassin qui irait certainement à Azkaban.

-" Tu sais...Tu ne mérite pas d'aller à Azkaban...Je me disais que je devrais tout dire au autre et tu éviter le baisé du détraqueur "

-" Pour quoi ? Rester à Azkaban à vie ? Il n'en est pas question, tu me reverra plus jamais Granger "

-" Tu va partir ? "

-"Je vais mourir " dit-il

Hermione eu les yeux rond.

-" Maintenant que tu est au courant, je n'est plus rien à te dire à part que... J'emmènerais Nagini dans la salle sur demande où nous nous retrouverons "

-" Je vois "

La discussion se finit, Alcyone rangea le miroir et utilisa la magie pour ranger ses valise et réduire les meubles de la chambre, Draco le rejoignit une bonne dizain de minute plus tard. Alcyone s'observa dans le miroir habiller d'un sweat à capuche noir et rouge, d'un short court noir et de basket montante noir et rouge.

-" On y va ? "

-" Tu à appeler luka et jaku ? "

-" Ils vont arrivez "

Sur ses mots deux elfes de maison apparurent, un petit sac dans les mains où plusieurs meubles réduit était transporter. Ils touchèrent tous la main d'Acyone puis transplanèrent pour le Manoir Dumbledore. En le voyant Draco était rester bouche-bée, ce manoir était aussi grand que celui des Malfoy mais moldu et plus décorateur.

Ils passèrent une grande partit de la fin de journée à nettoyé et installer les meubles. Le soir Alcyone souriez en regardant le résultat, il avait réussie à donner un peu de signe de vie à ce manoir, il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de l'extérieur, mais ça se serait pas plus tard. Les elfes de maison restèrent dans le manoir sur Ordre d'Alcyone puis lui et Draco transplanèrent pour le Manoir Malfoy.

Les trois jours avant la bataille finale furent les plus stressantes pour Alcyone, Draco l'obliger à rester allonger et à se calmer, il lui répéter que tout se passerait bien et qu'il fallait pas s'inquiéter et le fait qu'il stresser fessait du mal au bébés, se qu'Alcyone ne voulait absolument pas et Draco le savait parfaitement.

Puis la veille, Alors qu'Alcyone était allonger sur le lit, Draco la tête poser sur son ventre rebondit où il déposer de doux baisé. L'ange demanda.

-" Dray ? "

-" Hum ? "

-" Je voudrais que tu me baise "

Draco avait lever la tête bien trop surpris, il éviter d'aller jusqu'au bout avec Alcyone ne voulant pas faire de mal au bébés, mais là l'Ange sembler tellement en avoir besoin, il vit même les larmes dans ses yeux bleu azur dont il était fou.

-" J'ai peur Dray, vraiment peur juste une erreur, on sera rechercher des 2 côtés "

-" C'est pour ça qu'à la naissance des jumeaux on part du pays "

-" Et on va aller où ? hein !? "

-" En Amérique, en Russie ou en Italie n'importe où pendant 1 ou 2 ans, ne t'inquiète pas s'il te plait "

**-**" Ok " acquiesça l'ange, Draco lui sourit et captura ses lèvres pour un doux baisé, sa langue rejoignit rapidement seul de son ange puis il tira sur la lèvre inférieur et reprit le baisé en poussant un peu plus Alcyone qui se rallongea sur le lit détendu. Les mains de Draco serrèrent les siennes alors qu'ils se s'embrasser de nouveau avec cette passion unique.

Dans le chapitre suivant:


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Le combat de l'amour**

**Résumé: ** Harry Potter découvre l' existence de ses enfants.

**Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR ainsi que les lieux mais Alcyone est à moi.**

**Auteur: Loumonie**

**Rating : M, R & MPREG**

**Pairing : DM/Lysandre/HP, c'est le couple principale slash, mais il y aura aussi des couples hétéros.**

**Genre: Romance, Humour et Aventure**

_**Fourchelang**_

Les rayons de soleil entre dans la chambre principale du Manoir Dumbledore, les rideaux beige devant les fenêtres sont tirer, mais n'empêche pas de voir deux corps enlacer dans le grand lit aux draps blanc. La chambre était assez grande, il y avait un grand lit une table basse entourer de canapé, une bibliothèque remplit de livres et le sol recouvert d'un tapis de même couleur que les rideaux. Une pièce était séparer de la chambre d'une arche emmenant au dressing des jeunes parents et une porte conduisant à la salle d'eau.

Une tête au cheveux blond sortit de sous la couverture. Des yeux s'ouvrirent dévoilant deux yeux gris et un visage aristocratique, le jeune homme sortit du lit et marche jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il en sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, une serviette blanche autour de la taille et le corps encore trempé, il posa son regard orageux sur la forme encore endormit sur le lit et scruta le radio-réveil où est écrit 07h36, il s'approcha du lit et se mit à califourchon sur le corps.

-" Mon ange réveille toi "

Un grognement lui répondit, pas du tout d'accord, il tira sur la couverture, dévoilant un visage halé et une touffe de cheveux châtain mi-long et mi-court, il sourit et promena ses doigts sur le torse de son mari.

-" Hmm...Laisse moi dormir "

-" Non, il est déjà 07h40, tu doit emmener Yvan à KingCross, tu n'a pas oublié j'espère "

Deux bleu azur s'ouvrirent subitement.

-" T'est sérieux ? "

-" Oui "

-" Merde Dray bouge ton cul de ma bite " dit-il en se dégageant et courant jusqu'à la salle de bain sous les éclats de rire de son mari. Draco s'essuya et s'habilla de son costume pour le travail. Il était devenu le PDG de l'entreprise appartenant au Dumbledore qui se nommer maintenant Global corporation et qui marchait parfaitement bien. Il descendit à la salle à manger et retrouva 4 visages familier.

Yvan, le jeune moldu qu'ils avaient adopter 5 plus tôt avait développer des pouvoirs magique et fessait son entrer aujourd'hui à Poudlard, il avait les yeux doré et les cheveux châtain, Draco et Lysandre le prenait comme leur propre fils et l'avait élever après leur fuite.

Cherish Narcissa la jeune fille née 4 ans plus tôt avait bien changer, elle avait de long cheveux blond mais au pointe brune et des yeux vert émeraude qui troubler énormément ses pères. Elle adorait la musique et apprenait à faire du violon rendant très fière ses parents par contre elle idolâtré Michael Jackson les fatiguant pour avoir tout de lui jusqu'à une brosse à dent à son nom.

Son frère jumeau Castiel Draco avait des yeux vairons, bleu et vert émeraude mais posséder le visage d'Harry enfant et des cheveux brun indomptable que Lysandre maudissait à longueur de journée quand il souhaiter les faire coiffer. C'était l'enfant le plus agité, un pur gryffondor au grand dam de Draco.

Narcissa Black ancienne Malfoy avait divorcé de son mari à son entré à Azkaban, elle avait était blanchit de toute accusation d'action mangemort grâce au témoignage d'Harry Potter qui lui devait la vie pour son mensonge. Depuis son procès elle vivait au Manoir Dumbledore, refusant de mettre un pied au Manoir Malfoy à cause des souvenirs trop lugubre.

Draco et Lysandre s'était marier 2 ans plus tôt en Allemagne et avait essayer de reprendre leur vies dans le Londres moldu. Une bague en or avec un mini diamant à leur annulaire était la preuve de leur unions, mais ils avaient toujours gardé Harry dans leur coeurs et leur avait même acheter une bague similaire à la leur qu'il lui avait envoyer espérant qu'il la garde même en sachant qu'Harry s'était marier à Ginny Weasley un an avant leur propre mariage.

Une tête blonde aux yeux bleu-azur fit son apparition, Scorpius Harry venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Scorpius était le petit dernier âgé de 10 mois, il est assez jaloux, s'accroche à ses parents, est le portrait cracher de Draco, physiquement et moralement.

Scorpius se déplaça à quatre pattes jusqu'à son siège, puis il se mit sur ses deux pieds, s'assit sur sa chaise, par magie, une ceinture apparu autour de sa taille et le siège monta jusqu'à la taille de la table. Il tapa dans ses mains heureux, Draco lui sourit et lui donna son biberon que l'enfant amena très rapidement à sa bouche rose.

Chaque enfant était à sa place, face à son bol de lait au chocolat ou au céréales. Lysandre entra à son tour dans la pièce salua tout le monde et s'assit à sa place, il mangea une tartine remplit de nutella par son mari et but son thé, il détester le café à cause de son goût trop fort . Draco et Narcissa buvait leur café avec la même grâce que chaque enfants avait héritier même Yvan.

Le petit-déjeuner se passait sous des rires et la joie commune, Narcissa était heureuse de n'avoir jamais quitter le Manoir Dumbledore comme elle avait pnsé le faire 2 ans plus tôt, mais Lysandre lui avait demander de rester en expliquant que les enfants serait mieux avec leur grand mère autour d'eux s'il y avait un problème et il ne supporter pas l'idée de la laisser seule, Narcissa était comme une mère pour lui.

Severus Snape venait parfois les voirs quand il avait le temps surtout pendant les vacances, maintenant qu'il était directeur de Poudlard, il était assez occuper. Le monde magique avait était étonner de le trouver en vie, Severus avait expliquer qu'on avait apprit sa fidélité au bien et que peu avant la bataille finale, les cachots avait était vidé. Les apprenti mangemort avait repris leur vies d'abord en retournant à Poudlard et continuer leur scolarité puis s'était débrouiller, ils venaient parfois rendre visite à la famille surtout Martin Pousetor.

Les enfants était au courant qu'ils avaient un troisième père, mais ignorer qui ça pouvait être leur parents ne leur avait rien dit pour les protéger. En blaguant Castiel avait dit que peut-être c'était Harry Potter leurs troisième pères, les enfants s'était mit à rire en le traitant d'idiot alors que Draco et Lysandre et Narcissa se regardait avec gêne.

Le petit déjeuner se termina, Luka nettoya et souhaita une bonne journée à la famille. Draco prit sa mallette et son portable puis monta dans sa voiture partageant un derniers baisé passionner avec son époux puis il démarra et partit à l'entreprise. Les enfants montèrent dans la voiture familiale et Yvan rangea ses bagages dans le coffre avec l'aide de son Daddy. Narcissa se mit à l'avant et ouvrit un magazine de vêtements.

Lysandre plaça Scorpius dans un siège pour enfants et s'assit au volant, démarra après s'être assurer que tous avait mit sa ceinture.

-" Daddy !" cria Castiel

Lysandre freina brusquement et tourna la tête paniquer vers l'un de ses fils.

-" Qu'es ce qu'il y à ? "

-" On à oublier Nagini "

-" Ah oui...je vais la chercher "

Lysandre sortit de la voiture et alla chercher Nagini, le serpent de la famille dans son vivarium. Les jumeaux parler fourchelang, pas étonnant avec trois parents le parlent. Draco l'avait acheter à l'anniversaire des jumeaux fêtant leur 4 ans. Le serpent était vert et argent, Draco espérer ainsi mettre de l'influence, pour qu'ainsi les enfants aille à serpentard, il redouter énormément qu'un d'eux aille à Pouffsouffle.

La voiture se gara pas loin de la gare de KingCross, Lysandre s'était habiller d'un jean délaver, de ses bottes en peau de Dragon sa baguette toujours à l'intérieur, d'une veste en cuir noir. Il pouvait se promener sans risque dans le monde moldu vu que personne sauf ceux de Poudlard 6 ans plus tôt connaissez son visage et puis il était considérer comme mort, Harry avait fait brûler leur corps peu de temps après la bataille finale.

On pouvait juste admettre une ressemblance, mais pas qu'il était Alcyone et si on poser des questions se qui n'était encore jamais arriver, il montrait juste sa carte montrant qu'il était bien Lysandre Dumbledore. Seul Draco ne pouvait pas se promener dans le monde sorcier sans problème son visage avait était vu partout vu qu'il était l'héritier de la célèbre et noble famille Malfoy.

Ils entrèrent dans la gare, Scorpius assit sur le chariot que poussait Yvan rigoler en tapant des mains, Cherish et Castiel observer la gare avec admiration, leur parents fessait beaucoup de magie à la maison, mais pouvoir entrer au quai 9 3/4, ils en étaient époustoufler leur pères leur avait dit tellement de bien sur Poudlard qu'ils étaient impatient d'avoir l'âge de 11 ans. Lysandre était derrière les enfants avec Narcissa Black et souriait en remarquant ses enfants aussi heureux et content.

Ils arrivèrent devant le mur du quai 9 3/4, Yvan y fonça sans hésitation Scorpius rigola en applaudissant bien accrocher au siège installer par Lysandre. Les jumeaux suivirent main dans la main, ils avaient un peu peur que le mur se ferment et qu'ils se fassent mal. Narcissa et Lysandre le passèrent sans hésitation.

Ils y avaient du monde sur le quai, Lysandre regardait les alentours, un doux sourire aux lèvres, ça lui rappelait tellement de souvenir, plus des douloureux mais qu'importe, il avait adorer Poudlard et était fière que ses enfants y aille à leur tours. Yvan rangea son chariot après avoir donner Scorpius à Narcissa pendant que Lysandre changeait le siège en poussette où ils mirent le plus jeune des enfants.

Celui-ci se mit à pleurer, il n'aimait pas être dans la poussette, Castiel lui passa Nagini, faisant cesser les pleurs mais retendirent les rires.

-" Ce gosse est trop enthousiasme "

Lysandre rigola et acquiesçant.

-" Draco était-il ainsi ? "

-" Non, pas du tout...mais bon c'est bien qu'il soit ainsi, ça prouve que vous vous en occupiez bien "

-" Pas faux! "

-" DADDY ! " cria Yvan

Lysandre regarda Yvan, Cherish et Castiel était l'intérieur du train.

-" Les jumeaux descendez de ce train "

-" Mais on veut aller à Poudlard " dit Cherish

-" Vous irez dans 6 ans quand votre frère ni sera plus "

-" Quoi ?! Mais c'est long " gémit Castiel

-" C'est comme ça "

-" On peut y aller maintenant comme ça on perd pas de temps "

-" Vous voulez y aller c'est ça ? " dit-il en souriant l'air tout à coup heureux.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent avec un peu de crainte, quand leur Daddy fessait ça, se n'était pas très bon pour eux.

-" Vous savez que Severus est le directeur ? "

Les jumeaux blêmirent subitement.

-" Et qu'il sera pas très content de voir deux enfants de 5 ans ? "

Sous le rire moqueur d'Yvan, les jumeaux descendirent très rapidement, ils adoraient leur tonton Severus, mais en avait très peur quand il s'énerver.

Le train siffla son départ, les derniers élèves monter dans le train.

-" Tu nous écris hein ?!"

-" Oui Daddy "

-" Et ne t'inquiète pas de quelques soit la maison où tu sera, ton père et moi seront fière de toi "

-" Oui, mais je vais comme même supplier le choixpeau de ne pas me mettre à Pouffsoufle "

Lysandre rigola, Draco avait traumatiser leur enfants sur cette maison.

-" Mange bien, couvre toi bien et..."

-" Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, je suis un Malfoy et un Dumbledore, j'y arriverais "

Narcissa rigola. Le train démarra Lysandre embrassa son fils sur les deux joues, les larmes aux yeux.

-" Amuse toi bien "

Yvan lui sourit et rentra dans un compartiment déjà occuper par une jeune fille. La petite famille regarder le train s'éloigner avec mélancolie.

-" Et un gosse de moins, Un ! "

Lysandre regarda Narcissa qui venait de parler et rigola. Ils sortirent de la gare KingCoss et remontèrent dans la voiture. L'ange ramena les jumeaux à l'école maternelle moldu puis ils rentrèrent au Manoir. Scorpius s'accrocher à son Daddy, ne voulant pas le lâcher, Nagini autour de son bras.

-" Franchement, Scorpius est très attacher à moi "

-" Draco aussi était ainsi avec moi, sauf quand Lucius était présent "

-" Hum... même Castiel était comme ça non ? "

-" ça c'est vrai, il était même pire ! " dit-elle dans un rire.

Lysandre éclata de rire en se rappelant des souvenirs, Castiel en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs à tout le monde. Maintenant il se débrouiller tout seul pour tout et la dernière chose qu'il souhaiter, c'est être aider par ses pères. L'Ange entra dans le grand salon, il y avait une cheminé des fauteuils, une immense télé, sur la table basse, une console de jeux moldu avec ses manettes. Des armoires remplit de bibole et les murs recouverts de photo de famille qui bougeait. Une grande horloge de famille et le vivarium de Nagini.

Lysandre posa son regard sur Narcissa qui mettait son manteau.

-" Vous allez au boulot ? "

-" Oui " sourit-elle, elle s'arrêta devant une fausse porte.

-" A ce soir "

-" Bonne journée "

Narcissa traversa la porte et apparut dans son magasin installer au chemin de traverse, elle avait ouvert un magasin de vêtement 3 ans plus tôt où elle vendait des vêtements moldu comme sorcier qui marchait très bien, Lysandre l'aider souvent pour créer de nouveau produit, de nombreuse jeune fille aimer le style de l'Ange qui se vendait très bien à la plus grande horreur de celui-ci, ne supportant pas que d'autre est autant de classe que lui, mais comme il ne portait plus de vêtement féminin ça lui était un peu égale. Il avait remarquer qu'à Poudlard de nombreuse filles aimer son style et avait profiter pour le présenter à Narcissa qui avait adorer.

Le monde sorcier avait était surpris de voir l'ancienne épouse du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy faire un boulot aussi bas de rang, mais en voyant les produits plus personne ne fessait de commentaire. C'était original et plaisant et Narcissa avait l'air d'aimer. C'est des elfes de maison qu'elle payer qui coudait, la Black se contentait de créer de nouvelle tenue moldu et robe sorcier.

Après le départ de sa belle-mère, Lysandre alla dans son bureau. Le Manoir avait beaucoup changer, il était devenu plus chaleureux grâce à la présence des personnes vivante. Lysandre trouver que le Manoir avait trop de pièce si bien qu'il avait fait détruire des murs et créer de nouvelle pièce plus grande. Au rez de chaussée il y avait le grand salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine, 3 bureau, un pour Lysandre, un pour Draco et le dernier pour les enfants et les invité. Une salle de jeux séparer du jardin par des portes - fenêtres. Il y à aussi la chambre des elfes de maison, le laboratoire de potion qui est cacher par la magie, la salle d'entrainement au combat à main nu, l'immense bibliothèques et la serre adjacente au lac du Manoir.

A l'étage, les chambres et salle de bain, sur chaque porte, il y à une photo d'une personne vivant dans le Manoir indiquant leur chambres, Severus Snape avait aussi sa propre chambre au manoir, les chambres où il n'y à pas de tableau sont les chambres pour invités ou les salle de bain.

L'Ange rentre dans son bureau dépose Scorpius dans son parc de jeux et s'assit devant son ordinateur et pour continuer son roman. Lysandre est devenu un célèbre écrivain romancier connu sur le surnom d'Angelius. Alors qu'il relie son précédent chapitre pour se remettre dans la peau du personnage principal du roman, Scorpius se met debout à l'aide des barreaux, il pose ses yeux bleu-azur similaire à ceux de son papa sur l'Ange.

-"Babby ! "

Lysandre pose son regard sur son fils.

-" Scorpius s'il te plait, j'ai du boulot "

-" Babby ! " pleura l'enfant, Lysandre céda et se leva. L'enfant leva les bras vers son Daddy qui le prit.

-" Toi, tu va me rendre fou "

Scorpius fait une moue et enfuis son visage dans le cou de l'ange. Lysandre passa la journée à s'occuper de son fils et profita de sa sieste pour avancer son nouveau roman.

Draco finit de régler le dernier contrat, ferma son bureau à clé, salua sa secrétaire qui se précipita pour le suivre.

-" Mr Malinet ? "

Draco se retourna et posa son regard orageux sur sa secrétaire. Celle-ci baisse les yeux gênée, les joues rouge.

-" Je me disais que...comme on est Samedi...on pourrait allait dîner ou..."

-" Désolé Samantha, mais mon mari et mes enfants m'attendent à la maison "

Samantha rougit violamment.

-" Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez...gay "

-" Je le suis pas, c'est juste que lui est bien trop bandant pour qu'on résiste " dit-il rêveur. La secrétaire

-" C'est...celui avec les enfants sur votre photo ? "

Draco fronça les sourcils méfiant.

-" Vous êtes entrer dans mon bureau ? "

-" Je suis désolé..j'était curieuse et je voulais savoir si vous aviez quelqu'un et je..."

-" Se n'est pas une raison "

-" Je suis désolé " dit-elle en se courbant. Le blond soupira.

-" Se n'est pas très grave, mais que ça ne se reproduises plus "

Elle acquiesça vivement rassurer que son patron ne lui veuille pas.

-" Et puis sans vouloir vous vexer, je n'est que 22 ans "

Elle fit des yeux ronds.

-" Je vous aurez cru plus vieux "

-" Je fais si vieux que ça ? "

-" Non, vous êtes mature et puis être PDG à cette âge, c'est assez extraordinaire "

-" La compagnie est de famille"

-" Ah je comprend "

Draco regarda sa montre et paniqua.

-" Il faut que je rentre "

-" Bien "

Le sorcier rentra dans la ceinture, descendit au parking, prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'à l'école de de ses enfants. Il les récupéra rapidement et conduisit jusqu'au Manoir.

-" Père ! "

-" Oui ? "

-" Es qu'on pourra allez au Monde magique à notre anniversaire ? "

-" Je ne sais pas trop, il faudra en parler à votre Daddy "

-" Ok ! '

La voiture se gara dans le garage aménager dans le Manoir, les enfants sortirent et coururent à l'intérieur de la maison leurs sacs sur leurs dos. Draco sortit en dernier et retrouva son mari dans la cuisine occuper à faire le dîner, il donna ses affaires à Luka qui les rangea dans son bureau puis rejoins par derrière son époux, il enroula sa taille de ses mains et lui embrassa l'arrière du crâne.

Lysandre gloussa et se retourna, Draco sourit et capture ses lèvres avec amour, leur langues s'enroule l'une à l'autre pour un baisé passionner leur lèvres se décolle, mais reste proche.

-" Tu sais que je t'aime "

-" Moui... et moi aussi " dit Lysandre. Les mains du blond attrapèrent les fesses rebondit de son mari et les malaxa en reprenant les lèvres rose de son vis à vis qui lui répondit avec la même fougue en entourant le cou de Draco de ses bras. L'aîné porta son amour et le plaça sur le plan de travail, ses mains passèrent sous sa chemise et sa bouche se posa dans son cou. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Lysandre.

-" Ahhh...Dr...ay..."

Draco pinça un des tétons de son amant, un gémissements se fit entendre, les mains de Lysandre s'enfuit dans les cheveux blond sans gel de son époux.

-" Daddy ! "

Les époux sursautèrent, les mains de Draco sortirent de sous la chemise, mais ils restèrent proche l'un de l'autre et posa leur regards sur Cherish qui venait d'arriver en courant, celle-ci en voyant ses parents ainsi s'arrêta.

-" Vous vous fessiez un câlin ? "

Draco lui lança un regard noir alors que Lysandre fessait une moue adorable.

-" Désolé "

L'ange soupira et se dégagea des bras de son époux.

-" Qu'es ce qu'il y à ? "

-" Scorpius s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain "

-" Merde il à recommencer, occupe t'en Dray "

Draco l'embrassa de nouveau et partit à l'étage, baguette en main, il lança un alohomora sur la porte de la salle de bain et y entra. Scorpius jouais avec l'eau dans la baignoire en bassine.

-" Scorpius ! "

Le petit garçon regarda son père.

-" Baba ! " dit-il en tendant les bras vers son père, celui-ci prit la serviette de son fils et l'enveloppa à l'intérieur.

-" Coucou Scorpius "

-" Baba ! "

Draco l'essuya et l'habilla d'un pyjama vert et blanc, il descendit dans la salle à manger, Scorpius dans les bras le déposa dans sa chaise haute et s'assit à sa place. Castiel entra dans la salle à manger les yeux baisser. Draco en le voyant habiller d'une tenue de quidditch boueux, le regarda avec mépris. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues potelé, il n'aimait pas ce regard venant de son père.

-" Dray arrête de le regarder comme ça "

-" Désolé "

Lysandre déposa le bol de vinaigre sur la table et s'assit à sa place.

-" Allez tu passe à la douche "

Castiel hocha la tête et partit vers sa salle de bain personnel qu'il partageait avec sa soeur jumelle, il se déshabilla et s'empressa de se laver. Narcissa entra dans la salle à manger en souriant, elle embrassa son fils sur le front et s'assit à sa place.

-" Comment ça s'est passer ? "

-" Bien, une bonne journée "

Cherish entra dans la pièce en courant.

-" Daddy ! "

-" Qu'es ce qu'il y à ? "

-" J'ai casser une corde de mon violon "

Lysandre soupira et monta dans la chambre de sa fille avec celle-ci, il répara la corde d'un coup de magie sans baguette.

-" Maintenant, tu viens manger "

-" Oui, merci papa "

Elle déposa son violon sur son lit et suivit son papa dans la salle à manger. Lysandre y retrouva Castiel tout propre dans son pyjama assit à sa place, il s'assit à son tour suivit de sa fille.

-" Le dîner peut enfin commencer " dit Draco sous un sourire. Tous rigolèrent et mangèrent en bavardant.

Une heure plus tard, Lysandre sort du dressing, un bas de pyjama en guise de tenue et se met à califourchon sur le corps de Draco, le blond range son livre et le regard un sourire au visage. L'ange s'assit à genoux sur le bassin de son amour alors que celui-ci pose ses mains sur sa taille. Ils restent se regarder un moment dans le silence.

-" Tu pense qu'Harry va bien ? "

-" J'espère "

-" Les enfants veulent qu'on aille dans le monde magique pour leur anniversaires "

-" Ow "

-" Oui "

-" On ira tout ensemble, tu n'a qu'à prendre du polynectar "

-"...C'est vrai que se serait super pour eux "

-" Oui et puis on ira à Glaces Floriran Fortarôme "

Draco sourit.

-" T'est cruel de profiter que j'aime ce magasin "

-" Je sais " dit-il contre ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent en tombant lourdement sur le lit.


End file.
